Sonic the Hedgehog: What If
by axlehedgehog01
Summary: What will happen if Sally died instead of Elise? What if Silver was erased from time? What if Team Dark lost one of their teammates? Many chain of events will occur and new loves will healed two broken hearted heroes. Based on the Sonic video-games & comic
1. The Loss of Love & Birth of New Tyrant

**Chapter 1: The Loss of Love & Birth of New Tyrant.**

**Uh...Hi, I'm new to this Fanfiction that I misput the wrong stories here & there. But now I getting use to it & I'm placing the right story this time. Whew...uh...okay, this chapter is bit sad or so-so, whatever, but it's a good start. Like it said in the summary, this is an AU and it's the mixture of the Sonic games & the Archie Comics but the storyline is unique and different. Please leaves some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters or stories.**

After Sonic, age 18, boarded the Egg Carrier 3, defeated the Egg Wyvern and now running for his life with Princess Elise to escape the doomed battleship. When the front hull came loose, that where the story changes...

Princess Sally, Sonic's girlfriend, appear via the Warp Ring.

"Sonic! Over here!" she shout.

"Cool, Sal!" grinned the Blue Blur. Princess Elise went through the ring first. Then Sonic but he stop as he saw Sally running down the corridor. Sally, where are you going?!" ask Sonic with sudden confusion.

"I saw Robotnik trying to escape! This is our chance to end the war once and for all! Go! Mobius needs you alive!" order Sally as she continue running down the corridors.

"NO! I can't lose you again! Sa-" before Sonic could stop her, the explosion erupt from the corridor and the force push Sonic through the Warp Ring. Sally found Eggman and pin him down.

"Let go! Are you mad?!" exclaim Eggman with fear in his eyes.

"You can't escape this time, Robotnik!" shout Sally and she strengthen her grips on Eggman. Then she gave a sad smile and a tear trinkle down from her eye. "_I love you, Sonic. Farwell!_"

-Kingdom Valley-

Sonic emerge from the Warp Ring and skidded on the ground. He quickly stand up and watch the exploding Egg Carrier 3 crash into the ocean.

"S-Sal...no..no...SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL YYYYYYYY!" Sonic scream at the top of his lungs that his voice echoed through the vally. He fell on his knees then slam his arms against the ground and his eyes release a downpour of tears. Elise ask him.

"Sonic...how long you know her?"

"[Sobbing heavily] I know her f-for...10 years...I love her...and I never...got the chance to...to..." Seeing Sonic losing his love one cause her to start remembering the pain she have from losing her father. She started crying.

"[Sobbing]" Sonic hear her sobbing and, when he look over his shoulder, Elise's body release a huge burst of flames and erupted to the sky. The flaming sphere remain floating in the air.

Elise become shocked and wide eyed, "I-It's the Flame of Disaster! He's back!"

"Now I get it...Your father told you to 'never cry, no matter what' because he has sealed the Flames within you & sadness is the key to break the seal!"

The Flames, Iblis, dash off to the city as he burn everything in his wake. Sonic carry Elise and run as fast as he can.

-Dusty Sand-

Team Dark are battling the Spirit of Darkness, Mephiles, but he was too strong that the Spectar of Darkness can't seal him this time. Then he use the yellow & green Chaos Emeralds to create an army of himself.

"You cannot defeat me with such 'limited' power." sneer Mephiles. Shadow stand on his feet.

"Is that so?"

"It's pointless, the world will betray you. What hope can you get when they pursicute you later?" ask Mephiles.

"If the world chose to be my enemy..." Rouge & Omega join up as Shadow remove his Inhibitor Ring. "I will fight like I always have!" Shadow remove the other Inhibitor Ring. His body release a huge burst of golden aura and share his powers to Rouge & Omega. Then they charge through the horde of Mephiles. Few minutes after that, they won but Mephiles is nowhere in sight. As they leave, a group of G.U.N. troops approach them. One of them spoke.

"You're under arrest, Ex-Agent Shadow."

"'Ex-Agent'?!" ask Shadow with shock.

"What's this is about?" ask Rouge with a glare.

"At the same time you unleashed your power, a monster appear & start destroying the city of Soleanna! You are a traitor!" shout the soldier.

-Flashback-

"_When Iblis was unleashed, the Overlanders start searching for the responsible. Who did this, you may ask? You see, they aren't jealous of your power, they fear it. That's way they haunt you down and lock you up before trail!"_

-End Flashback-

"Rouge, run away!" order Shadow. Rouge was about to refuse but she got shot in the chest and fell on the ground. Shadow gasped in horror then he got shot also and fall unconscious.

"Robot, take them away!" grin the soldier.

Omega gaze at his friends then at the soldiers. Mephiles' taunting words echo through his mind. He frown and covert his arms into dual Gatling guns. "No! If you want the traitor of the G.U.N., the traitor are all of you!" Omega blast them with his Gatling guns before they had the chance to run. Blood filled the floor as he carries the bodies of his friends & fled.

-G.U.N. HQ-

Omega arrive at Hope's lab. She was horrified of seeing Shadow & Rouge covered in blood.

"What happen Omega?!" Hope desperately ask.

"G.U.N. shot them for 'treason'..." answer Omega with an angry tone.

"The G...U...N!" Hope become enraged. "First Great-Grandpa Gerald & Maria, now my friends!? These G.U.N. had cross their line too far!" growl Hope. She went to the armory and reprogrammed all the G.U.N. robots. The robots march out with Omega & they start destroying everything in their path. Hope place Shadow in the recovery tank but Rouge's vital sign is flat. She's dead...

-Back at Soleanna-

Team Fighters try their best to stop Iblis but their attacks has no effect. Then Silver & Blaze arrive. Silver then fell on his knees in pain. His body start turning transparent.

"Silver, what's wrong?!" panicked Blaze.

"I-I don't know...I think I'm...fading..." answer Silver.

"Fading?! How?!" ask Amy.

"Something or _someone _change the timeline..."

"NO! Silver, tell me what to do! Silver?!" scream Blaze as she hugged Silver and her eyes is filled with tears.

"B-Blaze...there is something I never...told you...Blaze, I...I lov-" before he finsih, he faded away into nothingness.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blaze's body erupted into a huge field of red flames. She thrust her hands at Iblis and blast him with a blast of fire. Blaze's flames has exceeded Iblis' and he got overheated that he exploded in sparks. Mephiles arrive too late.

"I-Iblis...NOOO! Blaze the Cat, you have just signed your DEATH WARRENT!

Back at New Mobotropolis, everyone is at the funeral and moan for the loss of two Freedom Fighters.

**That's the end of Chapter 1! I'll bring Chapter 2 when I have the chances so leave some reviews.**


	2. A New Love part 1

**Chapter 2: The New Love Part 1**

**Here's Chapter 2! Please leave some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters. Except my OC.**

In the Lake of Rings, Sonic is resting on the grass and gaze at the sky. The clouds shape itself into Sally and a tear shed from Sonic's eye. Then he heard someone crying. He stand up and look around. The Chao are playing happily but none of them are crying so he kept looking. There, he saw Blaze sitting on a stone with her hands covering her face. Sonic walk toward her.

"Blaze?" ask Sonic.

Blaze gave a soft gasp and look at Sonic on her left. Tears are streaming down from her eyes like a waterfall. Sonic know what is she crying about.

"You miss Silver, right?" ask Sonic.

"YES!" cried Blaze.

"When you two first met?"

"A few months ago, I was searching for the last Sol Emerald. I found it but I also found Dr. Nega. He was riding a Egg Vulture and overpower with its wind attacks. That's when Silver came. He knew Dr. Nega because he's from the future, so he help me to defeat him & we became friends. When Ixis Naugus' plan was foiled, he took me to see how terrible is his future and hope I will help him to change it. When we arrive, we encounter Iblis. After our 25th victories, Mephiles appear and trick Silver that you're the Iblis Trigger. I tried to stop him but he is too determine to save his future no matter what! Then after he help Shadow by time traveling to the past and discover who is the real Iblis Trigger, we were about to go back to the future until we saw the original Iblis destroying the city and...you know what happen." sighed Blaze as she wipe her tears.

"It's seems you become more then a friend or best friend, huh?"

Blaze gave a sad nod. "He was not just brave, strong, with sense of justice or handsome, he was very naive! I like that about him." Blaze smiled. "What about you? How you and Sally got engage?"

"I met Sally when I was 5-years old. We were good friends and dream to become the Freedom Fighter after the First were captured. I begin to gain a crush on her and use my skater boy attitude to impress her but I end up annoying her. When I decided to be myself, she likes me a lot. We even share our first kiss. We continue fighting together for many years until...when I almost got killed by Mecha, Sally force me to make a choice: marry her or stay a hero. I chose 'hero' because Eggman is still wrecking havoc and being a king means I can't join the fight. She flipped and slap me across my cheek and broke up with me. Then, when the Iron Queen took over the city & we manage to defeat her, she reveal that she was dating Monkey Khan just to see if I still love her, and let me tell you one thing: she make it so real." chuckle Sonic.

"When I manage to save her and de-robotized her, I propose to her and wanted to marry her now but now...she's gone forever..." Sonic start quivering and his eyes start sheding tears but he shook it off.

"I must return to my home. I-It's nice talking to you, Sonic." Blaze wave good-bye as she took out the blue Sol Emerald & disappear in a pillar of flames. Sonic then made up his plan and know what to do next.

"WHAT?!" exclaim everyone at the Freedom HQ.

"You heard me. I resigning." said Sonic.

"But Sonic, why?" ask Amy desperately.

"Because I can't take it anymore of this sacrifice! I can't stand seeing my love one gave their lives to save others! I can't even save them in time...That's why I'm resigning. Beside, you guys are strong enough to handle the threat alone." explain Sonic as he packs his bags.

"Then why are ya packing, Sugar-Hog?" ask Bunnie. **(Autor's Note: Bunnie have her uncle Legionized her few months ago; giving her cybernatic arms and legs to become the Rabbot again)**

I'm going zone-jumping. I decide to visit Zonic & ask him to select a place for me to live. Don't worry, I'll remember you all in my heart." Sonic put his bags in his car and drive outside of the city. **(Sonic's is the similar one from the one from _Sonic & Sega All-Star Racing Transformed_)**

-No-Zone-

Zonic the Zone Cop have captured Fleetway Super Sonic & Sallator & place them in their cells. "Phew! That's all of them, except Mephiles, The Void, Scourge & his friends. Boy, I should need a vacation." complain Zonic.

"You get your vacation AFTER you have capture all of the escapees! Is that clear, Zonic?!" shout Captain Zally Zacorn. Zonic groan and gave a nod. Then he heard a engine roar & look over his shoulder. It was Sonic in his car.

"Sonic Prime?"

"Yo, Zonic!" greet Sonic.

"What's Sonic Prime doing here?!" snapped Captain Zally.

Sonic saw Zally and he start to feeling uneasy & tears start welling up his eyes. Zonic notice it and ask Zally. "Will you give us some privacy?"

Zally just scoff and left. Zonic ask Sonic why is he here & Sonic told him the whole story.

"But why you want to live in a different Zone?" ask Zonic.

"Because I want a vacation in someplace where there is minor threat." answer Sonic.

"How about the Zilla Dimension?"

"No, I'm sure Sonic-Zilla wants to kill me for killing his father. I want some place where there is no alternate me."

"But the only Zone for that is the Sol Zon-"

"Then I'll live in the Sol Zone!" smiled Sonic. Zonic open the portal that lead to that Zone. After Sonic lefted, Zonic begin to wonder. "This is not good...if Sonic is that broken hearted, then he will never fight again. Which means he might let everyone get beaten up."

**Chapter 2 ended. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next one much more longer. Please leave some review.**


	3. A New Love part 2

**Chapter 3: The New Love part 2**

**Finally! Here's Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long but I have so many homework. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters.**

Meanwhile in the Sol Zone, Blaze gaze at the mirror while she combing her hair as she was lost in her thought.

_*Mmm...I miss Silver so much but I need to move on with my life...but...who will love me? Everyone respect me only because I'm a princess. Everyone...except Sonic...why I can't stop thinking about him? Sure he's super-handsome, brave and honest but...he's as heartbroken as I am. But he...did comfort me and-_*

Her thought got interrupted by pounding on the door and she got startled. She sigh and walk toward the door & answer. "Who is it?" ask Blaze.

"Oy, Blaze! Captain Whisker is back 'gain!" shout Marine in panic. Blaze frown and clutch her fists in anger. She ran down the stair, dash through the door & reach outside to find Captain Whisker attacking the people with his robot pirates.

"WHISKER!" snapped Blaze.

"Ah, the Princess. Go get 'er mates!" order Captain Whisker.

Blaze dash toward the pirates and slash them with her claws, then lift her leg and start spinning like a flaming top and bash all pirates in her path. She slide on the sand and face a giant pirate carry a wrecking ball. He swung it at her but she jump high, place her feet together and start spinning vertically. She ignite her body in flames and dash toward the pirate and bore through the pirate's chest. She skidded on the sand as the pirate exploded. The pirates charge toward Blaze but Marine block their path.

"Stay back or face the wrath of Captain Marine!" boast Marine as she made a threat. The pirates look at each other than burst out laughing.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya, mates!" grinned Marine as her fist start emanating green energy. She thrust her fist and fire an energy blast, blowing them to pieces.

"ARGH! Send out...the Ghost Rex!" shout Captain Whisker.

The ship open its hull and a giant mechanical dinosaur emerge from within. It roar as it charge toward the girls. They evade its attack and Marine saw its Core on its head.

"Found it!" Marine thrust her fists & fire two energy blasts. Ghost Rex tilt its head upside down and the blasts had no effect. It swing its tail and smack Marine out of the air.

"Marine!" gasped Blaze. She ignite her body in flames and dash around Ghost Rex, creating a flaming tornado. Ghost Rex start spinning its head at high-speed, creating a strong burst of wind and cancel out the attack. Blaze become shocked and got cornered.

Captain Whisker laugh evilly until a green portal appear. A blue car emerge and skidded to stop in the middle of the beach. It was Sonic and he saw Ghost Rex.

"Why now? I want a life-long vacation!" groan Sonic.

"S-Sonic?!" exclaim Blaze in a strange tone, like she's glad to see him.

"Talk about timing, mate! Care for a little help?" ask Marine.

"...No." answer Sonic.

"WHAT?!" exclaim Blaze & Marine.

"I want a normal life. My hero days is over. What you have here is none of my business." Sonic drive toward the water, press the button and his car transform into a speedboat. He dash out in the open sea, away from Southern Island.

"Yar har har! Some friend you have 'here, Princess! Now Ghost Rex, kill her!" order Captain Whisker. It roared & extended its neck to 7 feet. Then it swing its towering head down. But Marine is boiling in anger.

"Whyyyy you no good bloke...WHAT KIND OF HERO ARE YOU!?" scream Marine as she thrust her fists up & fire a powerful energy beam that shredded Ghost Rex's neck off and its head crash on the sand. Its body stagger back then fell sideways on the sand. Captain Whisker got scared and order a retreat.

Few minutes later, the people rebuilt their home but Marine is still pissed off about Sonic not helping them.

"Marine...um...mind if I borrow the water bike..." ask Blaze.

Marine didn't answer but she nodded so Blaze took that as a "yes". Blaze ride on the water bike and headed to the island where she believe Sonic is there.

Once she arrive, she tie the water bike on the rocks & saw a perfectly builded hut. She saw the blue car parked on the sand.

"Guess that prove Sonic is here." Blaze mutter to herself.

Blaze then saw a blue blur race out the forest and enter the hut. She run to the hut and knock the door politely. He didn't answer so she slowly open and peek inside. She saw Sonic place all fruits on the table. Sonic pick an apple and start eating it. He turn around and saw Blaze step inside.

"What do you want, Blaze?" ask Sonic as he took another bite on the apple.

"Why...Why didn't you help us?" ask Blaze with her voice breaking.

"It's your problem, not mine." answer Sonic bitterly.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Sonic?" joke Blaze, hoping that will make Sonic laugh a little.

"Very funny!" growl Sonic. Blaze got surprised by his attitude.

"Sonic, please calm do-"

"CALM DOWN?! Don't tell me to calm down! No one deserve a hero who never take things seriously! I failed to save my love ones & I had harmed innocent lives when the Chaos Emeralds created Evil Super Sonic or when I transform into Dark Super Sonic! I made Elise cry and unleashed that demon! So don't you dare tell me to calm down, Blaze! YOU HEAR ME?!" shout Sonic then he receive a powerful slap on his cheek & he got wide-eyed as he place his hand on his bruised cheek.

"That's not the Sonic I know! The Sonic I know never give up! The Sonic I know always protect those he love and care, no matter how dangerous it is! The Sonic I know NEVER CARRY THE WORLD ON HIS SHOULDER!" scream Blaze in anger. Sonic remain silent, sat on his chair and hang his head down.

Blaze's eyes start watering but she shook it off. She took a deep breath & sigh deeply. She sat next to him and place her hand on his hand.

"I'm sorry, Sonic...I didn't mean to slap you. You know, I could prevent Silver's death but I can't since I don't know what cause him to be erased from time. Sometime, you can't always save lives." sighed Blaze.

Sonic look at her hand then look at her face. He stay gazing at her beautiful face.

*_She's as beautiful as Sally. Her eyes are like a light in a darkness. Her hair is probably smooth like a feather. She may have strong-willed & level-headed but she is sweet, polite & care for her friends. And she is so sexy..._*

Sonic start blushing for staring at her figure. Blaze look at Sonic & he quickly turn away.

*_He's as handsome as Silver. His sarcastic grin is enough to cheer me up & his quills look so soft. Sonic have been arrogant, selfish & laugh at the face of danger but he's very kind, generous & has such a boyish charm. He always there to help those who are in need, such as me when I was searching for the Sol Emeralds & he lend me his Chaos Emerald so my search become successful. Aside from that, his body is so ripped, like he work it out.*_

Blaze's cheeks turn bright pink for staring at his chest & apps then she shook off that thought.

"Sonic, want to stay with-"

"I rather be alone..." answer Sonic without looking at Blaze.

"Oh...okay..." Blaze stood up and walk to the exit. She look back then she left. Sonic got up on his feet & stand next to the door as he watch Blaze ride on her water bike and speed off to the ocean.

*_Poor Blaze...I wish I know more things about her.*_

Blaze continue steering through the waves until suddenly, a giant mechanical octopus burst out of the water & grab her out of her water bike. Then Johnny, a green robot pirate with missile-like head, appear.

"Ha ha ha! You shouldn't be in the middle of the ocean by yourself, Princess!" laugh Johnny.

"Hel-" The Ghost Kraken dive down & drag her down underwater. She can't ignite her flames so she try to break free but the Ghost Kraken slam her several times on the rocks. Then it ram her through the last rock that left her sluggish. Ghost Kraken let her go so she can drown. She can barely keep her eyes open. Suddenly the Ghost Kraken got pierced by a light speed blur and exploded. Then a figure swam toward her as she lost consciousness.

Possibly an hour later, Blaze slowly woke up and look around. She's in someone's hut.

*_Oww...my head...*_

She place her hand on her forehead and felt a bandage wrapped around her forehead. She look to her left and saw her soaking wet coat, pants & gloves hanging on the clothesline. On the floor is her high-heeled shoes. She then look to her right and saw Sonic cooking a hot soup.

_*He save me? Why? Does he...love me?*_

She slowly sit upright and look at herself. She's in her underclothes: a black training bra & short pants. Her face turn bright red and quickly look to her right and saw Sonic holding a bowl of soup.

"So you finally woke up. Here, I made you some soup." Sonic gave Blaze the bowl of hot soup and she gladly slurp the soup up. After she finish, she gaze at Sonic in confusion.

"W-Why did you save me? It was my problem, right?" ask Blaze.

"I know..."

"You even swam underwater!"

"..."

"Sonic?"

"I guess this is the right time to tell you everything about me. The name 'Sonic' is actually a nickname I picked when I was a kid. My original name...is Ogilvie Maurice." sigh Sonic as he hate his original name.

Blaze has the urge to laugh and try her best to hold it but she burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ogilvie Maurice? That is the weirdest, funniest names I ever heard! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Yeah, i-it's pretty funny." said Sonic with a nervous smile. Blaze stop laughing and gave a smile.

"I think 'Sonic' is a better name for you." smiled Blaze.

Sonic told her about how her parents first met, when Robotnik invaded his home & also told her about his favorite pastime, favorite foods, and all of his likes & dislikes. Now it was Blaze's turn.

"The reason I wear my coat because I haven't fully master my power & I might overuse it so the coat act like an inhibitor."

"Well, you're not wearing your coat & nothing happen." said Sonic.

"Guess that means I've fully mastered my power." smiled Blaze. Blaze went on about how she got her powers, the life she went & when she team up with Amy & Cream to recover the Sol Emerald from Team Dark, Team Holligan & Team Babylon. She even told him what's her favorite sports, her favorite pastime & her likes and dislikes. Sonic place his hand on her knee.

"You are a wonderful princess, Blaze." smiled Sonic.

"And you are a brave hedgehog, Sonic." sigh Blaze with a smile. Sonic stay gazing at her beautiful amber eyes while she gaze at his strong emerald-green eyes. They stay gazing for a few minutes until Sonic broke the awkward silence.

"S-So..."

"So...Did you find your new love yet?" ask Blaze.

"Nah. There is not a single chick I like." answer Sonic.

"What about Amy?" ask Blaze.

"AMY?! NO! S-She's just a friend and my #1 fan girl. She did what all fan girls do: fell head-over-heel in love with me. She start telling everyone that I'm her boyfriend! She even try to marry me!" Sonic start shivering of that thought and Blaze giggle.

"What about you, Blaze?" ask Sonic.

"Me? Well, I finally found someone I really like." answer Blaze with a small smile.

"And who is that person?" ask Sonic with jealousy

"He's a handsome hedgehog. He's very brave, bold & kind-hearted with such boyish charm. And...he cares for me a lot." describe Blaze.

"And what's his name?" ask Sonic.

"The hedgehog's name is..." She leaned closer to his ear and whisper gently.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog._"

Sonic quickly look at Blaze and blink his eyes twice.

"M-Me? I...I-I...uh." stammer Sonic as he was speechless. Blaze think he's rejecting her and she felt like her heart shatter again. Tears start flowing from her eyes as she start quivering.

"I-I understand...*sniff* Good-bye." whimper Blaze as she walk toward the door. But Sonic warp in front of her & block her path.

"Don't leave, Blaze. Please?" ask Sonic slowly. He place his hands on Blaze's cheeks and wipe her tears tenderly with his thumps.

"Beside, you're not fully dressed. You want everyone see you like this? In your fine, sexy self?" ask Sonic as he flirt her. She start blushing when he said that.

*_Me? Sexy?*_

"Just stay for a while..." said Sonic as he gaze at her beautiful eyes.

Blaze's heart start beating faster than she hugged Sonic as she press her lips on Sonic's and pinned him against the wall on his back & close her eyes. Sonic got wide-eyed then kiss back as he slowly close his eyes. He place his arm around her neck and the other on her waist as he kiss deeper. Blaze jump and wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist. She start stroking her hands on his quills & it feel very soft. Sonic stroke his hand on her hair and, just as he thought, her hair is as smooth as a feather. Sonic start carrying toward the bed as they continue kissing. They trip over and land on the bed. Blaze is now on top of Sonic. She then place her tongue on Sonic's cheek and lick it. Sonic blushed when she did that & now it's his turn. He place his hand on her face then tilt her aside as he start kissing on her neck. She moan softly as she enjoy the pleasure Sonic is giving her. Sonic place his hand on her back & slowly stroke it from her back to her bottom to her leg. She smiled and purred as her cheeks turn bright red and stroke her hands on Sonic's chest tenderly. Sonic resume kissing her neck then move his lips from her neck to her lips. Blaze kiss Sonic's lower lip and pull it slowly before letting it go. Then Sonic kiss her nose and she giggle. She then felt Sonic's hand stroke its way back up to her bottom then to her back. She sigh softly then Sonic kiss her in the lips again. Blaze got wide-eyed as she felt Sonic's tongue entering her mouth. She start wrestling his tongue with her tongue that they almost got tie up. Blaze surrender herself and let Sonic's tongue enter. They would continue kissing but they need some air. So they break their kiss and their lips got covered from their saliva.

"I love you, Princess Blaze the Cat." sigh Sonic.

"I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog." smiled Blaze as they resume kissing.

20 minutes, or 20 years later, Sonic got up from the bed & check on Blaze's clothes.

"It's dry now." said Sonic as he tosses them to Blaze.

She wore her coat and zipped up her zipper. She then wear her pants and put on her gloves and shoes. She stare at Sonic and blink her eyes lovely.

"Thanks for washing it for me, Son. And...thanks for that kiss." smiled Blaze as she blush.

Sonic start packing his stuff at supersonic speed. In seconds, the hut is now empty.

"Wait on Southern Island with my car, okay?" said Sonic.

"Why?" ask Blaze as she lower one eyebrow and tilt her head sideways in confusion.

"Didn't you offer me to live with you guys?" ask Sonic with a comical grin.

"Oh! Well yes but I meant that if you want to live with...me." Blaze place her hands behind her back as she move her hips left and right in a bashful way & her face turn red, brighter than the red Chaos Emerald.

"O-Okay Blaze." said Sonic timidly.

Blaze run outside & hop on Sonic's car then drive it to the water. She press the button and the car transform into a speed boat & dash off on the water. She arrive on Southern Island and convert the boat back into a car. She park it and get out the car. Marine is waiting for her, but she is not happy.

"OY! Where have you been, Blaze?! We got so worry about ya!" snapped Marine. Blaze never seen Marine this mad before and she was a bit afraid.

"I-I got attacked by a Ghost Kraken a-and-"

"You would've taken the hovercraft! It's faster than the water bike!" snapped Marine.

"I know & I almost drowned until...he save me."

"Who? That no good bloke who can't lift a finger to help us!" growl Marine.

"The reason he's like that because he lost his girlfriend and it pierce his heart too hard. It cause him to lose his will to fight." explain Blaze.

"Oh...I understand." sighed Marine as she calm down then she realize something.

"Hey, wait a minute! If you got submerged then got rescue by Sonic...then how did your clothes got dry?"

"He...he took me to his hut he build on the island and he dried my clothes. We...well, then it just happen and..." Blaze saw Marine with a sly grin and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"NO! No we did not make out, Marine!" shout Blaze in a panick tone.

"Well, it been like, what? Few hours? So maybe you two just-"

"ENOUGH!" snapped Blaze & she start blushing again.

Suddenly a blue blur dash through the ocean and slide to a halt, sending sand in the air. Sonic stands firmly with the materials of his hut. He place it on the sand.

"Hope these will serve you something. Oh, hey Marine. Sorry for my stubbornness." smiled Sonic.

"No prob, mate." smiled Marine.

Sonic grab his suitcases then Blaze grab him and drag him to her castle. They walk their way through the hallway then upstairs and into Blaze's bedroom. Sonic look around and whistle of the sight.

"Nice room, Blaze." he can see all the pictures of Blaze & her parents, Blaze with Marine, Blaze with Amy & Cream, and Silver & Blaze eating ice cream. It was a funny picture because Silver doesn't know how to eat an ice cream. There's also a picture of Blaze, Shadow & Marine holding a broken Metal Sonic's head.

"These guys are great friends, huh?" Sonic look at Blaze, who open Sonic's second suitcase and saw a different pairs of Power Sneakers.

"Why you carries so many shoes?" ask Blaze with a chuckle.

"For reasonable event. The Spike Shoes are for traveling through icy area, the Spring Shoes is for jumping high places, the Soap Shoes is for grinding &..." Sonic continue explain about the Shoes. Blaze was fascinated.

"Think you can make it in my version?" ask Blaze.

"Sure." nodded Sonic. Then he look at the bed.

"Wow! Now THAT'S a Queen-sized bed!" said Sonic in awe.

"Yeah...but it was so lonely..." Blaze made a sad smile as she pass her hand on the silken blanket.

"I can keep you company." said Sonic. Blaze taken aback as she got wide-eyed. She lend away from Sonic.

"Sonic! We've been 'going out' for what, a whole day?!" exclaim Blaze.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" ask Sonic.

"You know..." growl Blaze.

Sonic now know what's she meant and start laughing.

"Ha ha ha! No, Blaze. I didn't mean that! I meant that I sleep in your room! I'll just sleep on the floor or the couch." smile Sonic.

"Oh. But no need to sleep on the couch. You can sleep with me. I wouldn't bite." grinned Blaze.

"Or burned! Don't worry Blaze. I won't cause trouble." said Sonic as they start changing to their night-clothes.

Sonic is wearing an orange T-Shirt & sky-blue pajama pants while Blaze wear her night-gown. They laid on the bed and sleep about 3 inches away from each other. Blaze open one eye and gaze at Sonic.

"Sonic, are you still awake?" she ask.

"Yep, what's up?" reply Sonic.

"Can you...hold me close?" ask Blaze as she blush lightly. Sonic just smile as he place his arms around her waist and pull her close. He kiss her forehead and she start purring.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." The two couple share their good night kiss and went to sleep.

**Finished! Sonic & Blaze fell in love with each other. Isn't that romantic? Please leave some reviews as I bring out the next chapter.**


	4. The Robotnik Armada

**Chapter 4: The Robotnik Armada**

**Here's Chapter 4. Sorry for the waiting but I was busy with some other stuffs. Remember the first chapter said "The Rise of New Tyrant"? Well, this will fill you in.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Sonic characters does not belong to me but the OC does belong to me.**

Meanwhile in the Prime Zone, at the Metropolis the Grandmasters of D.E.L. heard about Eggman's death & some decide to bring up their own agenda until they heard a gunshot. They got startle and the door open. There stood the Iron Queen.

"What's wrong, Iron Queen? Cat got your tongue?" grinned Drago.

"What's wrong, Regina?" ask The Baron. The Iron Queen drop on the floor dead. Behind her was Omega, Shadow & Hope, who is holding a revolver. Everyone got surprised.

"Who in the-"

"Stay in your seats!" growl Shadow as his hands start arcing yellow energy & Omega reconfigure his claws into missile launchers. The Grandmasters slowly sit back down. Hope step forward.

"I am Hope Robotnik! The step-niece of the former Dr. Ivo Robotnik! I am your new leader!" shout Hope. The Grandmasters start clamoring about this. Modred ask her.

"Why should we listen to you?"

"Because I have the most powerful E-Series robot & the Ultimate Life Form, those who put Sonic the Hedgehog on the standstill. And we had destroyed the HQ of the so-called G.U.N." grinned Hope as she press a button on the remote & the screen reveal a whole army of G.U.N. robots & their battleships. Duck Bill & the Baron was surprised but Drago scoffed.

"Bah! A 12-year old Overlander order me around?! Pathetic!" growl Drago.

"Oh? Then shall I say the key word for the explosive device inside your cybernatics?" ask Hope. All the Grandmasters gasped & winch in fear. They accept her as their new leader.

"Good. Now the Eggman Empire shall now be called 'Robotnik Armada' & you, Dark Egg Legion, shall be call 'Dark Presence'! Together, we shall destroy the G.U.N. & built Ultratopia! And everything you desire shall be yours! Heh heh heh! Ha ha ha ha! GYAH HA HA HA HA!" laugh Hope evilly. Then the Grandmaster return to their bases & Hope talk to the robots via the PA.

"Attention, Hunters! I want you & the others to destroy the G.U.N. base in Deep Jungle & destroy it!" order Hope.

"At once, Mistress Robotnik!" the Hunters, followed by the Swatbots & Shadowbots, were sent to the Deep Jungle via the teleporter with Omega.

Then she press the red button. All the capsules that contain the Shadow Androids, without organic skins, to be release.

"Shadow Androids, what was your original programming?"

"Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog." answer the Shadow Androids.

"Well, now you have a new objective: Sneak in the heavily-guarded G.U.N. base in Bullet Station and destroy every G.U.N. in your path! Is that clear?!"

"At once, mistress Robotnik!" bowed the Shadow Androids. Then Shadow use Chaos Control & they all teleport away. She then walk toward the capsule where Rouge's corpse is. "I will make them pay, my friend! They will pay!" growl Hope.

At the G.U.N. base in the Deep Jungle, the guards are guarding the front entrance.

"Man, I'm bored." complain guard #1.

"Me too. There's nothing out except giant frogs." said guard #2.

"Hey who's that?" the guard look ahead & saw the army of Hunters, Shadow Bots & Swat Bots with Omega walking toward the base.

"Whoa, Omega. What's with the army?" ask the guard #2.

"We are here to take this base in the name of Dr. Robotnik!" said Omega.

"Ha ha ha! You're kidding, right?" laugh the guards.

Omega reconfigure his claws into Gatling guns & all the robots aim their weapons at them.

"Oh, I'm serious." chuckle Omega.

"Code Red! Code Red-!" All the robots blast the guards & the front entrance down. All the G.U.N. soldiers start firing the robots but the Swat Bots smack them like rag dolls & the Robodillos roll through the area & uncurl them to fire their laser guns, blasting them down. The helicopters try to take off but Omega grab its tail, swing it around & toss it at the other helicopters, blasting them into the ground. The soldiers try to run from them but the Shadow Bots fire laser cannons at them. A giant mech called the Big Foot arrive to attack but the Shadow Bot place a device on its leg and release a virus. The Big Foot power down.

"Hey! What's wrong with this thing?!" growl the pilot. Then the Big Foot re-activate by itself and a message appear on the screen

ALL HAIL DR. ROBOTNIK! DESTROY ALL G.U.N.!

"What the-" Before the pilot react, a little robot head emerge from the panels & shot the pilot's head off. His blood covered the cockpit & the Big Foot start firing its missiles at the soldiers, killing them on sight.

Then a giant sphere crash into the building and emerge a Super Swat Bot. It release a powerful explosive wave that destroy all the building & release multiple Rhinobots to destroy every military vehicles by ramming through them. The robots raid inside & kill every one of the soldiers. They have taken over their base & the G.U.N. failed to warn the others about Omega's betrayal.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Now the G.U.N. will tremble before us!" laugh Omega.

Meanwhile in the secret, heavily-guarded G.U.N. base in Bullet Station, they recieve a faint transmission from Deep Jungle but failed to decoded it.

The guards pace around the base then a amber blur dash over them. The guard look back & saw nothing so he resume walking. Then 20 blurs dash over them then a black blur ram the guard and a spill of blood splat on the wall. Then several spin balls dash through the air vent while a black hedgehog walk into the computer room, where the major is.

"Agent Shadow? What are you doing here? Commander Tower didn't told-GACK!" Shadow stab him with his **Chaos Lance** and he start gagging & spill blood from his mouth. The soldiers gasped in horror.

"Alert! Alert! We have-" Shadow snap his finger & everything got frozen in time. He jab all of them & snap his finger again. Time resume & the soldiers drop dead.

"_Soldier? Repeat that message!_" ask the guard over the com link. Shadow grinned as he made a "Move in" hand signal. 20 metallic spheres burst out of the air vent & uncurl themselves as the Shadow Androids. They instantly killed all the guards and prevent the security from sounding the alarm. Shadow watch as the G.U.N. got slaughter.

"See? I told you, Mephiles. If the world choose to be my enemy, then I will fight, like I always have!" grinned Shadow.

In New Mobotropolis, Tails & Cosmo were on a date at the restaurant until they receive a call from Bunnie.

"Hello?" answer Tails

"_Hey, Tails! We got a problem! The Eggman Empire is still operational!_"

"What?!" exclaim Tails. Tails & Cosmo quickly head to the Freedom HQ.

"How can the Eggman Empire be still operational when Eggman's dead?" ask Rotor.

"Was it Snively?" ask Amy.

"No, we haven't seen Snively for a long time. And I don't think the Iron Queen is involve." answer Cosmo.

Then Miss Vanilla & Cream barge in with fear.

"Vector! Vector!" panicked Vanilla.

"Whoa, Vanilla! What's wrong?" ask Vector.

"T-The G-G.U.N. HQ a-and C-Central City are destroyed!" exclaim Vanilla. Everyone become shocked by the news.

"Who's responsible?!" ask Tails.

"The Chao told me it was the G.U.N. robots and...and...Mr. Shadow & Mr. Robot!" cried Cream as she start sheding tears.

"Shadow & Omega?!" exclaim Amy & Tails.

"Ah! There is also a blonde Overlander girl with them and she look angry." reply Vanilla.

"Hope!" shout Nicole & Espio.

"Oh no...Now we have a new Dr. Robotnik." sighed Tails.

"Ah but that's the worst part!" answer Shard the Metal Sonic. "She's your friend and ally. That means she know everything about you and plus, she know the G.U.N. operation!"

"Guess we're back in business. Who's with me?" ask Tails

"YEAH!" everyone cheered as they head out to fight Hope.

Team Fighters decide to check the mysterious factory where Espio found during his scouting. It's large factory that produce strange pink water. Tails recognize it as the Chemical Plant & he suggest to destroy it. Team Fighter explore the factory to locate the main control room but they were blocked off by giant robot octopus.

"What the?!" exclaim Tails. Suddenly the floors start flipping over, and the team manage to reach higher ground before they fell in the pink water. The robot, called Octotron, lash out its tentacles and grab Cosmo & Cream.

"EEEE!" scream Cream.

"Tails! Help us!" scream Cosmo.

"Take this!" Tails dash toward Octotron & land a sidekick but the tentacle is made of rubber, making his kick have no effect. Then it jump away from building to building and sound off an alarm. The floors shatter to pieces & emerge a giant sea serpent. It roar and slam its flippers against the pink water, creating a huge wave. Bunnie reconfigure her arms into two cannons & fire two powerful energy cannon. The beams split the wave into two & it splash harmlessly on the edge. The robot, called Loch Ness, roar & fire a powerful pink water blast. Bunnie quickly fire her cannons again & push the water blast back to the Loch Ness but she miss as it retreated back down in the water.

"Tails! You & Shard will try to stop that robot while Sugar-Twan & I handle this monster!" shout Bunnie.

"Right!" nodded Tails as he twirl his tails & fly toward Octotron with Shard.

"I suggest...Twin Spin Attack!" suggest Shard.

"Okay!" grin Tails. The Metal Sonic & the twin-tailed fox curl up into a spin ball & ram through Octotron's head. It still moving but the impact force it to let the girls go. Cosmo float down to the roof while Cream grab Cheese, in his spin balling mode, & toss him toward Octotron. He bore through its head again & it exploded. Tails land next to Cosmo.

"Are you okay?" ask Tails.

"I'm fine...Miles." smile Cosmo as she hold Tails' hand. They start gazing each other until Shard start making coughing sound.

"Okay, shall we go?" ask Shard.

"Yeah." nodded Tails.

Suddenly the building start exploding and fire start filling up in the area. Tails protect Cosmo from the flames while Shard search around to find what cause these explosion. Then he located it: Bunnie must've ram the Loch Ness into the tank & its explosion cause a chain reaction the tanks. They quickly retreated and watch the factory exploded in flames.

"At least we destroy the factory right?" ask Shard but then they felt a rumble & from the ruin of the factory emerge the giant cargo ship. It fled to the distant & Team Fighter remain clueless.

When they return to HQ, Nicole informed them that the Oil Ocean Zone was rebuild & guarded by a new type of Egg Cerberus called **Hunter Dog**.

"This Hunter Dog is different from Egg Cerberus; its armor is impossible to break & its eye is no longer vulnerable. There are two of them & the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters can't not even get close to it. I believe we can't beat them either until we figure out how to beat them. I found other news: The sub-base of G.U.N. in Cryptic Castle was completely destroyed by new version of Egg Genesis called **SDD**."

"'SDD'?" ask Cosmo in bewilderment.

"**S**earch & **D**estroy **D**rone. Unlike its cousin, it...has no weakness. Its external armor is unbreakable & its core is protected by a Fire Shield. As for the Mystic Cave Zone & the Aquatic Ruin Zone is taken over by Hope's robot forces."

"_Sacre__ Bleu!_ Hope is more smarter then Robotnik!" exclaim Antoine.

"And she is destroying the G.U.N. bases one by one!" said Amy with shock.

"And that's not the worst of it."

Everyone turn to their right & saw Zonic standing in front of the Star Posts.

"Zonic?! What you do mean?" ask Tails.

"Hope is fueled with rage that she unleashed the Shadow Androids & the Super Swat Bot. She even upgraded the Metal Series & rebuilding the E-Series robots. You can't beat her like this so you must at least weaken her force bit by bit." explain Zonic.

"I wish Sonic was here right now." sighed Tails.

"He can't help you. He is living on his new life with Blaze the Cat & their wedding is starting right now. Beside..." Zonic activate the Star Posts & is about to enter through the Star Portal.

"...you guys can handle this without his help. You can do this, Chosen One." smiled Zonic as he return back to No-Zone.

"Sonic?! Blaze?! Married?! B-But I'm his girlfriend!" exclaim Amy in anger.

"Amy, you're not Sonic's girlfriend! Sally was & now it's Blaze! So shut up!" shout Shard & Tails. Amy remain silent and hang her head down.

"Well, let's try our hardest! We will return our FREEDOM!" shout Tails as they all cheer.

Team Fighters, with the help of Team Chaotix, battle the Robotnik Armada & the Dark Presence. They win some & lose some as Hope is smarter then Eggman. She built the **Death Carrier**, Hope's version of Death Egg, and place it in the orbit as a satellite and her HQ. Team Fighter & Team Chaotix manage to save the civilians but couldn't rescue their home as it was protected by the Fire Shield or Thunder Shield.

-Meanwhile, in the Sol Zone-

A wedding take place at Southern Island. At the scene is the people of the Island and on the alter is Sonic wearing a tuxedo. Sonic was nervous. Then the fanfare played and everyone look at the entrance. Entering to the Church is Blaze, wearing a white wedding gown. Accompany with her is her best woman, Marine, who is wearing a beautiful green dress with pearl necklace. Blaze walk toward the alter and stand by Sonic's side. Then Gordon ask Sonic.

"Ogilvie Maurice 'Sonic' the Hedgehog, will you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do!" answer Sonic.

"And do you, Princess Blaze, take this man as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do!" answer Blaze.

"Now Sonic, place the ring on Blaze's finger." Sonic took out a beautiful golden ring with ruby gemstone and place it on Blaze's finger.

"Now Blaze, place the ring on Sonic's finger." Blaze took out a golden ring and place it on Sonic's finger.

"Now if there's anyone who believe these couple shall not live together, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." No one objects. Sonic smiled

*_If Amy was here, she will really object!_*

"Now you may kiss the bride." said Gordon. Blaze hugged Sonic & they kiss. Everyone cheered for their wedding. Blaze toss the wedding bouquet backward. All the koala girls shove each other aside to catch but Marine caught it. She smiled as she took a deep inhale of the flower's beautiful scent. Then Gordon brought out two crowns. Blaze grab the king's crown and place it on Sonic's head & Sonic grab the queen's crown and place it on her head.

"Hail to the new King & Queen of Southern Island!" everyone cheered again.

**So they got married & Tails and co. begin their new battle against their former friends. I'll send in the next chapter while you leave reviews.**


	5. It's Hero Time Once Again

**Chapter 5: It's Hero Time Once Again**

**Here's Chapter 5. I introduce some of new and familiar characters in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own OC & I don't own Sonic characters**

12 years has pass and the Robotnik Armada has conquered 45% of Mobius. During those times, Bunnie gave birth to her twins, Jacque & Belle D'Coollette. But the twins have the NIDS **(or whatever the disease was called)**, the same disease she have before. Rotor save the twins by remove their arm and leg, where the source is. He replace their missing limps with cybernetics limps.

Julie-Su had laid an egg and her baby finally hatched, a baby echidna girl named Lara-Su, who look like her father but with pink hair and braid. Vector & Vanilla got married and then gave birth to their son, Argyll Crocodile. Espio & Nicole also got married and gave birth to Salma the Chameleon. Tails & Cosmo got married later and gave birth to a half-Mobian half-Seedrian named Daisy. They were happy and yet, they try their hardest to protect Mobius from a new Robotnik War.

-Megalotopia 10 years earlier

Dr. Robotnik, at age 15, step inside the lab and look at her robot assistant, S-79 code name "Eva"

"How's the project?" she ask.

"It's at 75% complete, Mistress Robotnik. In order to complete it, we need a blood." answer Eva.

"Hmm...inject the Black Doom's & Rouge's blood and add the memory of Maria Robotnik." order Dr. Robotnik.

"As you wish..." bowed Eva as she went to find the blood sample. **[A/N Black Doom's blood was obtained from Shadow & Maria's memory was obtained from Emerl's memory bank]**

Dr. Robotnik return to her quarter and laid down on her bed. She sigh deeply as she look at the picture of herself as 12-year old with Shadow, Rouge & Omega. A teardrop fell on the picture. Dr. Robotnik wipe her tear off.

"_Rouge may have been a thief & self-center but she's a good friend and an ally..._" thought Dr. Robotnik to herself. She sat up and head to the shower. Few minutes later, she finish her bath & dress up in her uniform **(Her uniform is similar to Eggman except her size)**. She head to the control room and sat down on her chair.

"Contact the Dragon Kingdom!" order Dr. Robotnik to her Swatbots Mk II.

"Yes Mistress!" reply the Swatbots as they patch in the communication from Dragon Kingdom.

"Yes, Dr. Robotnik?" answer the Bride of the Conquering Storm.

"How's the operation?" ask Dr. Robotnik.

"Everything is well at hands, Mistress. King Khan is now locked inside his own prison & we gain control of the Yaiju & the other clans." said the Bride.

"Excellent! And that Iron King?"

"We found him and he's willing to join us after we told him about the Iron Queen." grinned the Bride.

"Heh! That ox was so scare of me! And one more thing; I read my uncle's report and it shows that there are more Ken Khans in Mobius. Keep your eyes peel for them and eliminate them!" order Dr. Robotnik.

"At once..." bowed the Bride as she hang up.

"_Iron Queen, bah! Like my uncle says: 'Magician rely too much on their magic.' That and I don't want her using my robots against me. It is the good thing I killed her."_ grinned Dr. Robotnik.

"Contact Emerald City!"

"Yes Mistress!"

"Yes Ma'am!" answer Grandmaster Bruno.

"Bruno, how's the progress?" ask Dr. Robotnik.

"All well! G.U.N had crumbled, the President escaped but finally capture & all contact to the other G.U.N. bases is offline!" confirmed Bruno.

"Good! Your Dark Presence did a job well done! Continue sweeping for any G.U.N. survivor!" order Dr. Robotnik.

"Yes Ma'am!" said Bruno as he hang up.

She stand up and head back to the training ground, where Shadow & Omega is training. "Shadow, come with me. Shadowbots, give your commander some upgrades!" order Dr. Robotnik. The Shadowbots nodded and took Omega to the upgrade room. Shadow follow Dr. Robotnik to the lab.

"So what is it, Hope?" ask Shadow.

"In a sec. Eva, is it complete?" ask Dr. Robotnik.

"It's 100% complete! She will wake up by your order." answer Eva.

"Okay." Dr. Robotnik press a green button and the green fluid drain from the capsule. The capsule open and show a peach Mobian Hedgehog with blond hair and similar marking on her eyes, and wear a blue-and-white dress and headband. She slowly woke up and look around. Then she saw Dr. Robotnik.

"Uhh...who are you? You...look like...me?" ask the hedgehog. Shadow raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm Hope Robotnik. What's your name?" ask Dr. Robotnik.

"Maria...Robotnik." answer the hedgehog, bringing shock to Shadow.

"Maria?!" gasped Shadow. Maria look at Shadow.

"Shadow?! Shadow! Whoa..." Maria jump out of her capsule and almost fell on her face but Shadow caught her then he look at Dr. Robotnik.

"How-"

"I repeat Grandfather's Project: Shadow, only I call it 'Project: Maria'. I use Rouge's & your blood as her blood and her memory was copied by the Gizoid that was destroyed 3 years ago, so I install it. I don't want you be lonely, Shadow." smiled Dr. Robotnik.

Shadow smiled as he help Maria to stand up. "So...how's Mobius?"

After explaining the story, "They killed their own ally?! Without proof?!" exclaim Maria.

"They almost kill me..." answer Shadow.

Then Maria is boiling in rage** (Due of having Shadow's blood)**

"Then I'll teach them a lesson!" hissed Maria.

"Then let's test out your fighting skills!" smiled Dr. Robotnik. Through many trials, Maria had shown off incredible speed, agility & strength. As it goes on, Shadow & Maria fell in love and got married. Maria later gave birth a twin, Ember & Gerald Robotnik. Ember look like Maria but with red fur and rose marking. Gerald looks like Shadow but his streaks is lighter and have red hair on his forehead. His marking on his eyes similar to his mother. Their children had such strong potential of Chaos that Maria & Shadow place the Inhibitor Rings on them to suppress it.

-Sol Zone-

Sonic, now 21-years old & King of the Sol Zone, led his people to live happily and protect them from Captain Whisker with his 19-year old wife, Queen Blaze & 14-year old Marin the Raccoon, who is now officially Captain of the Ocean Tornado. Few months later, Blaze gave birth to their son, Manik the Hedgehog, who look completely like Sonic, except for two spiked hair on his forehead & the tips of his quills has violet marking similar to his Mom. He had Sonic's super speed and gain the ability to harness the Chaos & Sol energies. A year later, Blaze gave birth another child named Silvia the Cat, a girl who look like Blaze but with spiked hair and blue streak on her arms and legs. She have Blaze's pyrokinesis and harness the Chaos & Sol energies.

-Prime Zone: Present-

Miles Prower, 24-year old & leader of the Team Fighter, had return home wounded. Cosmo gasped in horror as she saw him.

"Miles! What happen?!" she ask as she place her hands on his chest & start healing him.

"I-It's Shadow! He almost got me!" exclaim Miles.

After Miles arrive at HQ, everyone gather to hear Miles.

"So what happen, Miles?" ask 25-year old Amy.

"I was hacking in Eggman's computer and gain some info until I got hit by a Chaos Spear. It was Shadow the I fought him. He has gotten more stronger & we were evenly matched until a blonde hedgehog attacked me. I don't know where did she come from, but Shadow just called her 'Maria' then they both fire **Chaos Blast** at me but I quickly use the Warp Ring to escape."

"How can Maria still be alive and become a Mobian?" ask 18-year old Cream.

"I don't know...maybe Hope must've repeat the Project: Shadow & brought Maria back as a Mobian." explain Miles.

"Almost all the Freedom Fighters got either captures or wipe out. Even Ken Khan got captured."

"Khan has fallen also?!" ask Nicole.

"Yep...And Hope has...conquered 75% of Mobius now." said Miles.

"Oh mah stars!" exclaim 31-year old Bunnie.

"We need some plan." added Shard.

The Team Fighters start thinking up the plan until Miles got an idea.

"Should we contact Sonic?" ask Miles.

"But Sonic doesn't want to fight again!" protest Amy.

"You're right..."

As they think, several kids were eavesdropping. It was Daisy, Jacque, Belle, and Argyll.

"So the Ultimate Life Form beat up my Dad?" ask Daisy.

"I wish we could help them..." said Belle.

"Hey maybe we bring Sonic to New Mobotropolis!" said Argyll.

"How?" ask Jacque.

"Follow me!" They head to the Freedom HQ's computer room and activate the Star Posts. The Star Portal open and they head through it.

They arrive in the Sol Zone and found 30-year old King Sonic playing with 13-year old Manik & 12-year old Silvia.

"Excuse me, are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" ask Argyll.

"Who wants to know?" smiled King Sonic and he turn to the others. He got wide-eyed.

"Hey...you guys remind me of Vector the Crocodile, Antoine & Bunnie D'Coolette...?"

"He knows our parents! _Magnifique!_" cheered Belle.

"King Sonic, we need your help! Our parents were fighting against Dr. Robotnik and-"

"What?! That's impossible! Sally prevent Eggman from escaping and died in the Egg Carrier 3!" answer King Sonic.

"Uhh...We overheard our parents that Dr. Robotnik is a woman named Hope." said Argyll.

"*!?* HOPE?! Hope Kintobor?!" exclaim King Sonic.

"You know her?" ask Daisy.

"Hey Dad! Is that the sense of adventure calling you?" grinned Manik.

King Sonic took a deep breath then gave his old sarcastic grin, "Okay! I'm going!"

-Few minutes later-

"WHY?!" shout 28-year old Queen Blaze. "Sonic, what if-

"Not a word, Blaze!" said King Sonic as he place his finger on her lips.

"Beside, Gordon will protect the kingdom for a while and you're coming with us." smiled King Sonic.

Queen Blaze then smiled as she purred on King Sonic's chest, "Somehow I get your sparks for adventure." King Sonic & Queen Blaze went through the Star Portal with Manik & Silvia. As they arrive in the Prime Zone, Miles & the others came there when they notice someone activate the Star Posts.

"Hey you guys." smiled King Sonic and everyone gasped of seeing King Sonic. Then Amy jump out of nowhere.

"Sonic!" Amy hugged King Sonic and kiss him. King Sonic panicked and push Amy away.

"Dang it Amy! Don't do that!" gasped King Sonic as he clutch his hand on his chest.

"I'm just glad to see you, Sonic! Why you're wearing a crown and a cape?" ask Amy.

"Sonic is my husband now, Amy. So don't kiss him on the lips again, got it?!" hissed Blaze.

"Oh yeah. I-I guess I forgot." said Amy with a nervous smile.

"You're the King now! Oh ho, that is different." chuckle Antoine.

"Blaze!" squeal Cream as she hugged Queen Blaze.

"I'm glad to see you again!"

"Same here, Cream! You've grown!" smile Queen Blaze.

"Hey Sonic, long time no see!" smiled Miles.

"Hey Tails." greet King Sonic.

"Come on, 'Tails' is my childhood nickname. Just call me Miles." laugh Miles.

"What convince you to come?" ask Cosmo.

King Sonic explain what their kids told him and then introduce his kids. "Guys, meet our son, Manik the Hedgehog & our daughter, Silvia the Cat."

"Hey, your son almost look like you!" said Cream.

"Before we go to our mission, I got someplace to go." said King Sonic.

"I understand." nodded Miles.

-At Sonic's old house-

Jules & Bernie are drinking their teas until someone knock the door. Bernie open the door.

"Yes?" ask Bernie

"Hi Mother." smiled King Sonic.

"Oh! Sonic! Jules, come quick!" shout Bernie as she hugged King Sonic. Jules enter and saw his son.

"Sonic! It's so great to see you again!' said Jules. They chat for the while after King Sonic introduce his children.

"I will help everyone to end this new tyrant." said King Sonic.

"Good luck, my son." smiled Bernie.

As King Sonic head toward the Freedom Flight, Shard the Metal Sonic is waiting for him.

"Hey bro. Nice cape." grinned Shard.

"Hello Shard." greet King Sonic.

He board with the others and head to Megalo City, as the info tells them that Dr. Robotnik is hiding there.

**That's it! You might be wonder what make me think Nicole is Espio's wife, well here's four theories:**

**1- He stammer and loss for words to tell Nicole that he was forced to join the Iron Dominion. **

**2- Aside from Sonic & Sally, Espio saw Nicole running away with tears so he went after her to see if she's alright. **

**3- Espio & Nicole kept gazing each other like they're in love. **

**& 4- In Mobius: X Years Later, Espio's firstborn, Salma, have black hair with beads, just like Nicole. And you know there are no Mobian reptile that had hair, making Salma unique. **

******And I put Vanilla as Argyll's mother & Cream as Argyll's big sister, since in _Sonic X_, Vector act kind of strange when he's with Vanilla. Please leave some reviews while I'll send another chapter. **


	6. Robot Rampage

**Chapter 6: The Robot Rampage**

**Here's Chapter 6! Sorry for the waiting but I'm caved with homeworks & my mom is in the hospital of some effect of the diabetes. Anyway, enjoy! Plus, I forgot what the ship is called again, y'know the one that look like the X-Jet of X-men, so I think it's called "Freedom Fighter Special" or something.**

**Disclaimer: As before, I don't own Sonic characters except my OCs.**

As the F.F. Special arrive on Megalo City, Miles explain to King Sonic, "The info said that Hope came here because a meteor crash here and then all the security robots went bonker, wrecking havoc in the city."

"Strange..." reply King Sonic. As they was travel through the building in their car, a group of SCR-4 security robots attack them. They try to escape by using the elevator shaft to the 300th floor but they're still chasing them until they crash into the wall. The exploded blew the wall apart but everyone survived. Miles pull out a group of metal suitcases. He grab his and press the button. It transform into a yellow Extreme Gear Board, the **Yellow Tail**. Antoine grab his board, the **Beloved French**, and Bunnie grab her board, the **Redneck**. Cosmo grab her Extreme Gear, the **Mother Nature**, and Cream grab her board, the **Child's Smile**. Amy grab her board, the **Pink Rose**. Blaze was about to grab her board until a robot ram her out of the building.

"AHHH!" scream Queen Blaze as she is still afraid of height & she's falling to her death.

"Blaze!" King Sonic jumped out and sky dive after his wife.

"SONIC!" scream Amy & Cosmo in horror. King Sonic grab Queen Blaze then his body start emananting a golden aura.

"HA!" yelled King Sonic & his body release a burst of golden light; his dark blue fur turn golden yellow, his quills stand all up, his eyes become ruby red and his body emanate golden flame-like aura. He become **Super King Sonic** and broke their fall. He fly back up and swing his arm at the robots as he shout, "**Chaos Spears!**" A series of Chaos energy bolts blast the robots to pieces. He remain floating in the air, holding Queen Blaze in his arms. Queen Blaze start purring as she blink her eyes slowly and lovely. Miles and the others hang their mouth open in awe.

"Sonic, how can you go Super without the Chaos Emeralds?!" ask Miles.

"I have absorb so many Chaos energies that I now able to tap my latent Chaos power to go Super Sonic." explain Super King Sonic. "Now toss me my Extreme Gear Board!"

Miles toss his case and he caught it. He press the button and it morph into the blue Extreme Gear Board called the **Blue Wind**. "Sweet!" said King Sonic after he power-down and ride on the board. Queen Blaze grab her case and press the button. It converted into her Extreme Gear Board, the **Flame Lance**. She ride on it and remove her coat, revealing a purple leather suit meant for Extreme Gear Sport. Then more SCR-4 is coming. They ride out of the building and dash through the city. Shard follow them as he blast the robots with his arm cannon. Team Fighter dash out of the city and split up in the jungle-like area.

Cream, Cheese & Queen Blaze hide until they saw the SCR-4 flying through the sky. Then one of them got knock down and crash. Cream check the robot and found a ring made out of stone with a red gem on it. She pick it up but then a horde of SCR-4 surround them. Queen Blaze create a wall of fire and they fled.

King Sonic look at the sky and saw the robots, "They don't give up." he said.

"We can't just stand here." added Antoine. King Sonic nodded then Cream & Cheese appear with Queen Blaze catching her breath.

"You all right, Blaze?" ask King Sonic.

"I...really need...to get back in my hero shape. Phew!" said Queen Blaze as she wipe the sweats off her forehead.

"Look what I found, Sonic." Cream show them the ring and King Sonic recognized it.

"It's that ring Jet was wearing when the Battle Bird Armada attack New Mobotropolis. It can create a gravtational barrier that freeze time around you. It only last for a while." explain King Sonic.

"Yeah and the robots seems to want that ring." said Queen Blaze.

"Well, let's head to Meteo Tech and find out about these 'bots." said King Sonic. Then more SCR-4 approach and Team Fighters ride on their board and dash toward them. King Sonic spin dash through the bots, Tails & Cosmo grab hold of each other & start spinning around like a spin top, creating a twister made of wind and plants and lashes the robots. Amy took out her **Piko Piko Hammer** and smack them, Anotine slash the bots with his sword, Shard blast with his energy bomb, Cream throw Cheese like a missile and he bash the robots. Queen Blaze throw three fireballs and destroy the robots & Bunnie extended her arms and bore through the robots. Then they proceed to the factory.

They arrive and sneak inside. They look around and saw few robots guarding. "This is not a cake walk..." advise King Sonic.

"Oh!" Amy saw security pod and it suddenly spotted them. The alarm sound off.

"Dang!" exclaim Shard. The SCR-4 curled themselve into a ball and roll toward them...and zip pass them! They stop in front of the other intruders.

"That's-" King Sonic watch as the figure release a pulse of energy then all three of them easily defeated the 'bots. The figure land in front of the Team Fighter.

"It's been a long time, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said a green Mobian-like Hawk with dark green marking on his arms & legs.

"Jet?!" exclaim King Sonic & Queen Blaze.

Two other Mobian-like birds land next to Jet. One is a Swallow with purple feathers & violet marking on her arms & legs. She wear a white outfit with purple pattern on the pant-legs. The other is a bulky Albertoss with dark gray marking on his arms & legs.

"Long time no see, Shorty!" smirk the Swallow.

"Wave!" growl Miles.

"Too bad that red echidna is not here to settle the score!" laugh the Albertoss.

"Well too bad for you, Storm!" snapped Amy.

"That's enough! Now little girl, give us the Ark of the Cosmo!" order Jet.

"I don't know what are you talking about!" said Cream.

"And ask nicely, okay?" added Cheese. **(Cheese only speak 'Chao' so I'm translating)**

"Don't play dumb!" snapped Jet. "We saw you grab it after the robot crash on the ground."

"Hey Jet, girls don't like guys who rushes them." grinned King Sonic.

"'Rush'? Ha! I'm the fastest being in the universe and today I'm going to prove it!" scoff Jet.

King Sonic smirked. Then the alarm start blurring and an army of robots enter the room.

"We can't stay here, Sonic!" said Queen Blaze.

"We'll settle this later. See ya, Jet!" grinned King Sonic as he dash off with the others. Team Babylon follow them except Storm, who chase after Cream & Cheese for the Ark of the Cosmo.

As they dash through the hallway, Jet notice King Sonic is wearing a crown. "What's with a crown?" ask Jet.

"I'm the King of my new home!" answer King Sonic.

"King?!" exclaim Jet.

"Yep, and I have been training! Watch this!" King Sonic quickly disappear and reappear in a second. All the robots behind them got torn to pieces by a spin dash.

Inside the lab, Dr. Hope Robotnik, now at age 24, is trying to fix the problem.

"Access to the Mother Computer...Access Denied!" said the female computer.

"Oh come on!" exclaim Dr. Robotnik. Then she heard a explosion. "Now what?!" she wonder as she check the hall. When she open the door, she almost got hit by Jet's hoverboard. She stagger back and land on her chair hard. As everyone reach there, they saw Dr. Robotnik as she clutch her hand on her chest.

"Watch where you driving that thing!" snapped Dr. Robotnik.

"Robotnik!" said everyone.

"Hope?!" exclaim King Sonic. "You've...grown."

"Hmm...you haven't change much, Sonic." reply Dr. Robotnik.

"What are you doing here, Robotnik!?" ask Bunnie.

"What does it look like? I own this place! Ha ha ha!" laugh Dr. Robtonik and everyone become surprised.

"Hope, why did you turn evil?" ask King Sonic.

"Because the G.U.N. betray my friends! They killed Rouge & almost killed Shadow! And with no reason, just like what they did to Maria & Great Grandfather Gerald! That's why I will rid the world of these Humans and create Ultratopia!" explain Dr. Robotnik.

"So the robots running amok is part of your schemes?" ask King Sonic.

"No, that one is headache for me. You see, a stone, similar to the one you destroy along with the cube, was install to the Mother Computer and it went haywire. Also, the leader of these robots had the same stone!" explain Dr. Robotnik.

"It attract one another..." said Jet.

"What?"

"They're not just some rock. It said in the Ancient Babylonian-Ah, of course! Girl, give me the stone!" order Jet but they can't find neither Storm or Cream.

*BEEP*

"It looks like Shadow located the other stone." said Dr. Robotnik. The screen shows Shadow pursuing Storm who is chasing after Cream & Cheese. Then a SCH-4 appear and is heading toward Cream.

"Everyone, hold on to me!" order King Sonic as he power-up to Super King Sonic. "**Chaos Control!**" Super King Sonic teleported everyone to that location.

Team Babylon left and Dr. Robotnik place her hand on the communicator on her ear. "Shadow. The Team Fighters is heading toward you at high-speed...via Chaos Control." said Dr. Robotnik.

"_'**Chaos Control**, huh? Did they have a Chaos Emerald?_" ask Shadow.

"No, better. Sonic the Hedgehog and he, too, gain the ability to go Super without the Emeralds." grinned Dr. Robotnik.

"_The Blue Hedgehog? Heh heh heh, I'm looking forward to settle our score!_" chuckle Shadow.

-At the Aquatic Palace-

Cream got exhausted of flying and start running while Cheese rest on her head. Storm is also exhausted and start begging. "W...Wait!" plead Storm.

"Ah...phew... Oh, can't you give up?" Cream stop and turn around. She lend back and throw the Ark of the Cosmo at him. "You can have it!" shout Cream. The Ark of the Cosmo smack Storm's face and he fell on his back. He look up and saw Cream giving an ice cold glare at him and Cheese cross his arm and frown.

"Now thanks to you, I'm lost! You will take me home this instant!" snapped Cream.

"O-O-Okay, miss! R-Right away, Ma'am!" stammer Storm as he agree to take her back to the other. Then a SCH-4 appear in front of them and start scanning them. When it scan the Ark of the Cosmo on Storm's hand, it went on a breakdown and exploded. As they check the wreckage, they saw another Ark of Cosmo. Storm pick up, saying something about the same one they found at Gigan Rocks and left, leaving Cream & Cheese behind. Then Super King Sonic & others appear via Chaos Control.

"It's about time! Do you think it's rude leaving a lady by herself!" snapped Cream. Everyone sweatdropped and King Sonic & Queen Blaze were surprised by her personality.

"What happen to that robot?" ask Cosmo.

"I don't know. It just flew up then exploded." answer Cream.

"Exploded?" ask Miles in bewilderment.

"Where's Storm?" ask Shard.

"He ran off after he took the ring from the robot. Wait, I think Storm said something about Gigan Rocks or whatever."

"The Gigan Rock? I know where that is!" piped Shard.

"Really?" ask Amy.

"Yeah, I saw it as I was following Geffory to Wind Valley with Larry & Sil-" Shard stop as the name "Silver" brought painful memory. Even Queen Blaze start sheding tears when she heard his name. "S-Sorry..."

"I-It's okay..." reply Queen Blaze.

"Hmm?!" King Sonic sense something is heading toward them at supersonic speed. It's a powerful Chaos energy. He know who it is. "Shard, get everyone to this Gigan Rocks and find out more of this 'Ark of the Cosmo' that Jet talk about. I'll stay here and say hello to my old friend." frown King Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm staying with you." said Queen Blaze. King Sonic was about to denie but he saw her glare. "I fought him before. I can manage."

King Sonic nodded and stand firmly as the others left on the Extreme Gear Boards. Then a huge burst of water travel toward them then came to a halt. Stand before them is Shadow the Hedgehog! **(A/N: Due of his immortality, he look like he have 25-year old but he's 62-year old****)**

"Sonic the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat? Heh... And what's this? You're wearing a wedding ring, how touching!" grinned Shadow.

"Shadow. I heard about Rouge's death but you shouldn't have to kill all of them!" said King Sonic.

"Shut up! It's time to settle our score, Hedgehog!" snarl Shadow.

"If you want to fight my husband, then you fight me too." frown Queen Blaze.

"Fine then don't expect me holding back like last time!"

They remain glaring each other for a few minutes then, when the fountain fire a spray of water, Shadow dash toward King Sonic & Queen Blaze, who quickly drop on their defense stance. They start clashing at high-speed then the couple start jabbing Shadow but he easily dodge their attacks then he cross his arms and laugh.

"Oh come on! You can do better then that, Hedgehog!" laugh Shadow.

"Grraahh!" Queen Blaze lung at Shadow but he block her punch and jab her stomach hard. She fell on her knee as she gasped for air. King Sonic ram Shadow with a spin dash and start punching him in the face until Shadow grab his arm and throw him into the water at full force. King Sonic skidded across the surface then crash against the wall & got submerge.

"Ah yes, you still can't swim." smirk Shadow. Then he recieve a blast of fire from behind. He turn around and he got blasted in the face. He growl and saw Queen Blaze with her fist covered in flames. She throw a huge fireball but Shadow deflect it and throw a **Chaos Spear**. She dodge it then ignite her fists as she start jabbing Shadow's face but he didn't flinched. "Give up?" grinned Shadow as he ready his punch. Then he sense a Chaos energy rising rapidly. He turn around and saw the water start swirling like a watersprout. Then King Sonic start rising out of the water with his body covered in golden aura.

"RAAHH!" roared King Sonic as he went **Super King Sonic**. He rush in and land a uppercut. Shadow went flying then recovered. He remain hovering as he wipe the blood from his mouth and smirk.

"I'm impress to see you also gain the ability to go Super without the Emeralds."

"'Also'?!" exclaim Super King Sonic.

Shadow start powering up then went **Super Shadow**. He then place his hands forward and charge up a red Chaos energy. Super King Sonic place his hands together and lend back as he charge up a blue Chaos energy.

"**Chaos Blast!**" Both Super Hedgehogs fire a powerful energy beam and start clashing. Then the beams exploded and Super Shadow then slam his fist against Super King Sonic's stomach. King Sonic reverted and fell on his knee. Super Shadow scoff. "You hardly got stronger... Bah! I don't want to waste my time! **Chaos Control!**" Super Shadow disappear. King Sonic struggle to stand up & Queen Blaze help him up.

"Sonic?" she ask.

"Darn it! I wasn't strong enough!" snarl King Sonic. Queen Blaze place her hand on his shoulder.

"I know...I felt the same way...But now we know how strong he is. Come on, let's get to the others." said Queen Blaze.

**What do you think? I bring up the next chapter so please send me some reviews so I can know what do you think of the story.**


	7. Absolute Zero Gravity

**Chapter 7: The Absolute Zero Gravity**

**The final conflict of Sonic Rider: Zero Gravity Saga. The Saga is a bit short because soem scenes are similar to the game so I skip it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters but I do own my OC.**

After they arrive at Gigans Rock, Team Fighters search high and low until they found a monument. It explain about the Babylon Garden & the Black Hole, which it was destroyed 12 years ago. But they discover something else.

"According to this, whoever gather the Ark of the Cosmos will harness the power to completely control the gravity! They even might create a black hole!" explain Miles.

"But one of the Ark of the Cosmos is destroyed, remember?" said Amy.

"But if there at least four of them, it's enough for that power!" answer Miles.

Then a giant battleship flew by, heading south. Then a blimp appear, following that ship.

"Those bird brains is following Dr. Robotnik!" said Cosmo.

"Let's follow them!"

-At the desert-

Miles and the others arrive there via Extreme Gear Boards and found Team Babylon waiting for them. Then King Sonic & Queen Blaze arrive via **Chaos Control**.

Team Babylon made a bet: whoever get to the top will win the Ark of the Cosmo AND the title of World's Fastest. King Sonic accept that bet and Team Fighters start racing them.

Later, Dr. Robotnik is about to place the Ark of the Cosmos in the slot but then, the door swing open and the burst of wind emitted from King Sonic & Jet knock Dr. Robotnik back and made her dropped the Ark of the Cosmos. They surrounded her and order her to surrender.

"Give up! We outnumbered you!" said Shard.

King Sonic grab all the Ark of the Cosmos and toss it to Jet.

"What?! What are you doing?!" ask Jet.

"What manner!" growl Cream.

"It was a draw, Jet. We'll settle our score at the World Grand Prix." smile King Sonic. Jet just glare at King Sonic as he walk away.

"Come on, Jet. Let's go." said Wave as she place all four of the Ark of the Cosmos in the suitcase.

"Don't put them together!" exclaim Miles. Everyone look at Miles in confusion. Dr. Roobotnik gave a grin.

Shadow & **Omega MK. II** appear before them, along with Maria.

"Step away from the Ark of the Cosmos!" order Maria.

"Who are you?" ask Shard.

"I'm Maria Robotnik, Shadow's wife!" she introduce herself.

"Maria?!" exclaim everyone.

Omega reveal all of his weapons while Shadow & Maria ignite their fists with Chaos energy. Before they do anything, a broken down SCH-4 appear and smack Wave. It pick up the Ark of the Cosmos and dash outside.

"How can that thing still funtion? Hope?" ask King Sonic.

"I don't know." that's her reply.

"What?!"

"There is some kind of magnatic pulse coming from the Mother Computer. Maybe that trigger something in the robot's buffer." answer Dr. Robotnik.

Then a giant burst of light was seen in the distant and a giant robot appear in the place where is SCH-4. The super robot, called **Master Core: ABIS** start creating the black hole. King Sonic glare at the scene and he went Super King Sonic. Shadow took a headstart as he went Super Shadow. Super King Sonic dose the Chaos Energy to Miles and he went **Turbo Miles**, gaining red cape & fighting gloves and his body emanate a golden aura. "Ah, it's good to be back again." smiled Turbo Miles. Cosmo transform also; her hair glow bright green & grew longer, gain a brilliant glitter aura & her flower buds bloom greatly, becoming **Blossomed Cosmo** and join the duo. They arrive there just to find Super Shadow battling the super robot. ABIS is very strong and grab Super Shadow. It slam him against the platform. Super King Sonic fire a barrage of **Chaos Spears**. It got hit but its still moving. Turbo Miles dash toward ABIS but it thrust its arm and fire a powerful energy blast. Turbo Miles deflected it and Blossomed Cosmo start jabbing its face. Super Shadow create a energy orb and aim at its head. "**Chaos Burst!**" he fire a Chaos energy orb and blast its face. It shirek in pain & Turbo Miles and Blossomed Cosmo both land a double uppercut. It stagger back then create a giant asteroid. It toss it at them but Super King Sonic & Turbo Miles spin dash through & Super Shadow levatate them and toss it back the ABIS. Realizing its near defeat, it start expanding the black hole. The gravity start pulling the Super Hedgehogs, the Chosen One & the Super Seedrian toward the black hole. As they struggle to escape, Shard arrive and fire his arm cannon. It stunned the super robot & Shard gave a grinned.

"Let yourselve go!" he joked.

They stop flying away and increase their speed toward the super robot. All four of them bore through the ABIS's core, destroying it completely and close the black hole.

After the incedient, Dr. Robotnik, Shadow & Omega disappear. Team Fighter said their good-bye to Team Babylon and head back to New Mobotropolis.

**Finished! Cosmos can go Blossomed state without worry about entering her final stage, since she already did that once. As for Omega, he gain the similar color scheme as Shadow and he become much more stronger. Please post some reviews and see the next chapter.**


	8. The Demonic Hedgehog

**Chapter 8: The Demonic Hedgehog**

**Next one, huh? I notice some of you might think the title is a little or very dark but you get the picture once you read it.**

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat this? Sonic characters, I don't own. OC, I own.**

During the recon of the Shadow Androids, a mysterious hedgehog appear in a dark mist. The Shadow Androids spotted him & open fire but the mysterious hedgehog disappear & reappear behind them then blast them with Dark energy blast. It is **Mephiles the Dark**!

"Hmph... So Shadow built an army of himself. I'll deal with him later, first I'll give that damned hedgehog & that pathetic witch a little visit of revenge!" growl Mephiles.

-New Mobotropolis, the Lake of Ring-

Manik and the others are playing with the Chao. Manik then start running around the city at supersonic speed.

"What a city! So Dad born here? How awesome!" exclaim Manik as he start showing off his spin dash and agility. Then he skidded to stop as he saw a grey hedgehog with grey shoes & red eyes ran inside the city but in panick.

"Help me! Please help me!" begged the grey hedgehog.

"Who are you?" ask Manik.

"My name is Grey! My home got destroyed by the Shadow Androids and-" then King Sonic, Miles & Amy arrive.

"Who is this?" smiled King Sonic.

"Please you must help me! My home got destroyed! Shadow Androids everywhere!" panicked Grey.

"Whoa, calm down! Tell us slowly." said Amy.

Grey inhale deeply then exhale. He explain what happen; one of the locals saw the Shadow Androids outside the town but it was too late & his village got destroyed. King Sonic frown as he felt like something is not right about his story. Amy decide to take him to Uncle Chuck's Diner so he get something to eat.

Meanwhile in the Freedom HQ, 30-year old Knuckles & 30-year old Julie-Su arrive via the Warp Ring with their 15-year old daughter, Lara-Su. Nicole arrive to greet them and so did Bunnie.

"How are you, Knux?" ask Nicole.

"Ah, just fine." reply Knuckles.

Then Queen Blaze arrive, "Hey Knuckles, long time no see!" greet Queen Blaze.

"Hey Blaze!" greeted Knuckles & Julie-Su.

-At Uncle Chuck's Diner-

While Grey & Amy continue talking, King Sonic continue glaring at Grey as he felt uneasy about him then Knuckles arrive.

"Hey True Blue!" greeted Knuckles.

"Hey Rad Red!" greeted King Sonic.

"Who's that?" ask Knuckles.

"Some guy named Grey..." moan King Sonic.

"Hmm... I felt something is not right about him." glare Knuckles.

"So you felt it too? Guess that means I'm not the only one with bad feeling."

On the other side of their tables, Manik was chatting with his sister about Grey & he doesn't buy his story.

"I'm telling you, Sil. That red eyes is a dead giveaway!" warn Manik.

"Stop talking nonsense, bro. Just because Shadow have red eyes & is a bad guy doesn't mean everyone with red eyes is a villain." explain Silvia.

"Whatever, I'm getting a bad vibe from him." frown Manik then turn around. Then he saw Lara-Su entering the diner

"Whoa..." gasped Manik in awe.

-Song Insert: _I Want To Know What Love Is_-

Manik watch as Lara-Su walk toward the table. Then she sit down and hold up a menu. She stroke her dreadlocks slowly and blink her eyes slowly. Manik start gazing at her then someone call his name, bringing him back to reality.

-Song Ended-

"Hey _Casanova_! Take the hill!" grinned Silvia.

"W-What?! I-I...uh... W-What give you that idea?!" stammer Manik.

"You are staring at her, you stay in awe, and you can't keep your glued eyes off of her. Need I say more?" ask Silvia with a grin. "Beside, you couldn't find a perfect girl on South Island who is your type."

"Fine..." sigh Manik. He stood up & walk toward Lara-Su.

"Uhh...mind if I sit with you?" ask Manik. Lara-Su just shrugged & Manik took it as a yes and sat down.

"M-My name is M-"

"Look, I'm not interest with some typical guys like you who couldn't say word!" glare Lara-Su. Manik clear his throat & took a deep breath.

"My name is Manik the Hedgehog, son of King Sonic & Queen Blaze." smile Manik.

"A prince? Well- Wait, son of Sonic? _The_ Sonic the Hedgehog?!" ask Lara-Su in seriousness.

"Yeah?" said Manik in confusion.

"Oh- Ha ha ha. Great, now you try to hit on me then kill me off like your father did to Sally!" growl Lara-Su.

King Sonic overheard that & felt sad. Knuckles glare at his daughter.

"Lara!" shout Knuckles.

"Listen, you knucklehead! No one speak about my father that way! And he is not an assassin!" growl Manik.

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME?!" snapped Lara-Su as she shot up from her chair and her hands are covered in Chaos Energy. Manik fell back on the ground on his back.

"Lara!?" exclaim Knuckles.

"What do you expect from the daughter of two knuckleheads?" said King Sonic in annoyed tone.

"**Chaos Spear!**" Lara-Su throw a Chaos energy bolt and Manik duck. The Chaos energy bolt is heading toward Grey.

"Watch out!" warned King Sonic. Grey look up and the **Chaos Spear** blasted his face. Everyone gasped in horror as Grey emerge with a horror feature; his face got burned to a pale grey skin & his left eye's sclera become crimson red with light green reptilian-like iris. He look at the others with evil look in his eyes.

"DAMN YOU! I was hoping to let your guard down with those st but now... NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" roar Grey then he start transforming into a crystalized hedgehog with similar appearance of Shadow. Dark mist start emanating from his feet. He lost his nose & his mouth.

"WHAT THE?!" gasped King Sonic & Miles.

"PREPARE TO DIE, YOU BLASTED HEDGEHOG!" growl Mephiles the Dark.

**That's the end of this chapter but I bring the other one. Guess you haven't thought that Mephiles is still around, huh? Please leave some reviews. Please!**


	9. The Titanic Battle Begins

**Chapter 9: The Titanic Battle Begin**

**Here's the next chapter. Prepare for an epic battle! Round One! Fight! Sorry, I couldn't help it. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters but I own my OC characters.**

The diner exploded & send King Sonic & Miles flying. Mephiles then saw Manik & Lara-Su. He gave a demonic laughter.

"Heh heh heh! Prepare to suffer, you knucklehead!" scrowl Mephiles.

"Someone, help me..." gasped Lara-Su.

"Take this!" Mephiles fire a powerful energy bolt and smack Lara-Su out. He rush in to attack her but, noticing Lara-Su lost the will to fight, Manik spin dash Mephiles and start jabbing his face.

"Don't stand there! Run!" shout Manik.

"R-Right!" Lara-Su start running as fast as she can.

"You maggot!" Mephiles grab Manik and throw him through the houses. Then Bunnie flew in and ram her cybernetic arms against Mephiles. They went through the buildings and crash against the wall.

"Take this, gruesome!" shout Bunnie as she start punching him but he caught her robotic fist then start laughing a demonic laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Nice try, you stubborn rabbit!" He land an uppercut against her chin & went flying. She recover then convert her robotic arms into arm cannons. Bunnie fire two powerful energy beams and Mephiles counter it with his energy beam. The beams clashed and release a strong shockwave. They continue clashing until Mephiles power-up and push the beam back.

"Oh no..." gasped Bunnie. Then Shard arrive & gave a grin

"Need some help?" he ask as he thrust his arm cannon and fire an energy beam, merging and expand its power. It engulf Mephiles, but as the smoke clear out, Mephiles emerge undamaged.

"Nice one, robot. Now... My turn!" roared Mephiles.

Mephiles rush in and rip Shard's head off. Then he slam a Dark energy orb against Bunnie's chest and send her flying away. Rotor, wearing his Nanite Suit, blast Mephiles with his wrist blasters. Mephiles shake off the blast & land on the ground and scoff as the Secret Freedom Fighters, Team Freedom, Team Fighter & Team Chaotix gather up.

King Elias & King Sonic rush in and start attacking Mephiles but he easily dodge them then slam his fist against the ground, sending shockwave toward them. They evade it as the twins, Lycia & Lilla, attack Mephiles. Mephiles turn into a mist & reshape himself as he jab the twin with one blow. Mephiles begin a running start as he ready his energy attack. Then Mephiles tripped over a rock & drop his energy orb on himself, resulting an explosion. He shot up in anger as he roared. He notice Larry the Lynx is laughing.

*_That jinx!_* growl Mephiles in his thought then he dash toward Larry and swing his claws at him but Big came charging toward Mephiles & ram him hard. Mephiles stand on his ground, lift Big up then use him as a weapon; tossing him at King Elias & the other & knock them out. Mighty grab Mephiles and slam him against the ground. Knuckles jump up, dive down and slam his fists against Mephiles, sending him down into the ground & create a huge crater. Knuckles got blasted out of the crater and Mephiles emerge. Ray try to attack but he flick his face & went flying into the tree. Mighty gritted his teeth in rage & start pounding Mephiles in fury. Then he grab a giant boulder & slam it on Mephiles. Mephiles appear behind Mighty from a dark mist & blast Mighty away. Julie-Su & Lara-Su charge toward Mephiles & attack him but he evade & knee Lara-Su's forehead. Julie-Su jump & did the flying kick but Mephiles caught her leg & have her dangling upside down as she gritted her teeth in shock. He pull her in then ram his fist against her breast very hard.

"GYAAH!" shriek Julie-Su then Mephiles create a dark energy blade.

"Let's see if you look beautiful without your SKIN ON!" laugh Mephiles.

"**Chaos Spear!**" An energy bolt ripped Mephiles' left arm off & release Julie-Su. Mephiles look down & another energy bolt struck his face. "**Chaos Spear! Chaos Spear! Chaos Spear! CHAOS... SPEAAARR!**" Lara-Su toss many giant energy bolts & each tear off Mephiles' body pieces by pieces. Mephiles regenerated then aim his hand at Lara-Su.

"Here's the taste of Dark Chaos! **Dark Amaggedon!**" Mephiles thrust his hands forward & created a gigantic demon eye. It fire a super-condese energy beam & pierce through her shoulder.

"AHHH!" scream Lara-Su as she fell down & land hard on the ground. The beam continue traveling over the city until it struck **Knothole Ground Zero**, emitting a huge explosion. The gaping hole appear in place of the wasteland. Mephiles float back down to the ground & enjoy the view he made. Everyone gasped of what they've saw.

"You're next! **Dark-** Huh?!" before Mephiles finished, his face slash in half by Antoine wielding his sword then Antoine slash his whole body to pieces and his remains turn into a black goo. Before everyone think they won, the black goo shot up and transform into a giant more demonic version of himself . His muzzle tear itself open and show two set of jagged fangs.

"Fool! You can't defeat the Spirit of Darkness!" roared Mephiles as he swing his enormous arm at the heroes, blasting them with sonic blast. Then Queen Blaze arrive & gasped in horror.

"Mephiles!?" gasped Queen Blaze.

"YOU! You're the one who killed Iblis! You're the reason my plan was ruined! Prepare to die!" roared Mephiles as he belch a series of energy bolts. Queen Blaze counter by throwing a series of fireballs while Amy jump behind Mephiles. She slam her Piko Piko Hammer at him but he stop it with one hand that send out a shockwave. He look up and gave a demonic grin.

"Nice move... but no!" He slash her cheek with his claws then grab her hammer and slam her away with it. Cream, with her Chao Cheese, attack Mephiles with Vector the Crocodile. He stop their attacks by blocking then he smack Vector down and grab Cream's neck. Then Vector land a powerful bite on his arm then pull him away. Mephiles turn into a mist & reshape himself and plan to sink his claws in Vector's heart but Charmy & Saffron both tackle him. He stagger back then got pounded by the combined might of all four teams but he was playing along. His crystalized body start pulsing with massive energy. Nicole covered him with the Nanites and form it into a super barrier. Mephiles unleashed an explosive wave that shatter the barrier and struck Nicole. She fainted by the shock. Espio rush in and attack Mephiles with a dagger in anger.

"Ha ha ha! You're not fast enough!" laugh Mephiles as he block his dagger then Espio cloaked himself. Mephiles wonder where did he go until a dagger impale through his chest.

"You are finished!" scowl Espio.

"Not for real." Mephiles pull the dagger out & his wound got healed. He ram the dagger on Espio's leg & he scream in pain. Miles start spinning at 360º & ram Mephiles several times but he grab Miles' neck then throw him across the city until he crash into the Lake Of Ring.

"Miles!" scream Cosmo then Mephiles ram his grip on her throat & collided on the ground, forming a crater. Mina the Mongoose, who saw the danger, rush in and tackle Mephiles several times then she start spinning at 360º in one spot, creating a tornado. Amy appear behind Mephiles, took out her Piko Piko Hammer, start spinning in one place & create a pink tornado. Mephiles look at Mina & Amy then roar.

"**Dark Tornado!**" Mephiles release a massive Dark Chaos-based tornado & tosses the girls away until they crash against the houses. King Sonic & Queen Blaze attack Mephiles but he thrust his hand, fire a _kiai_ blast & send them flying then he appear in the sky & fire two energy rays. The couple barely dodge it but Mephiles use the dark mist to form a giant hand then charge a massive energy.

"**Dark Oblivion!**" Mephiles fire a powerful energy wave at them & exploded on the ground, knocking out everyone. As Mephiles approach the downed teams, Manik & co. start attacking him. They bash him with everything they got until he got ticked off.

"Enough!" snapped Mephiles as he defeated them with a single powerful blow. King Sonic recovered and saw his son & daughter defeated.

"That's it!" shout King Sonic. He power-up and transform into **Super King Sonic**.

"Face me now, Mephiles!" snapped Super King Sonic. Super King Sonic dash toward the Spirit of Darkness and they start clashing at high-speed. They separate to catch their breath. Super King Sonic's arm got wounded from the clash.

"Even in my Super state, he's still too strong." He saw Mephiles chuckling as he charge his attacks and throw two giant energy balls at Queen Blaze. She barely dodge it but she was badly hurt. Super King Sonic frown deeply but manage to control his temper.

"HA HA HA HA! That's it, get angry! Then I'll kill you slowly!" laugh Mephiles. Super King Sonic grinned & start powering up as his golden fur turn light blue and his golden aura turn light blue aura. He become **Hero King Sonic**!

"What?! What is that transformation!?" exclaim Mephiles. He dash toward Hero King Sonic then land a powerful punch on his stomach but he didn't flinch. He threw another punch but Hero King Sonic grab his fist and then twisted hard.

"GYAH! Ah! S-Spare me!" plead Mephiles. Hero King Sonic place his hand against his chest and grinned.

"I don't spare demon." Hero King Sonic fire a massive pure-good energy beam at blank range.

"GYYAAAAAAGH!" screamed Mephiles in a bloody shrill as he got disintegrated. Hero King Sonic land on the ground and revert back to normal. Everyone regains conscious and Shard start repairing himself. Manik stand up and smile at Lara-Su.

"Need a hand?" ask Manik.

Lara-Su stand up and glare at Manik. He glare back then she gave a sad sigh.

"Sorry for what I just said." sigh Lara-Su

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for calling you knucklehead." said Manik.

"It's forgotten. So! Wanna watch a movie with me? As our way of making up?" she ask.

"Sure. Saturday?" ask Manik.

"Saturday. Oh and by the way...you are handsome like your Dad!" she said with a loving smile. Manik blushed as he laugh nervously.

As Nicole use her powers to command the Nanites to repair the city, King Sonic gaze at the sky and smile.

"Don't worry, Sally. I will protect your brother's kingdom & I hope you're happy in Heaven." Then a faint image of Sally appear in the sky & she smiled deeply as she look down at King Sonic.

**What an epic battle! Four teams against one demon, how cool is that?! As for Hero King Sonic, his appearance is like _Hero Shadow _of _Shadow the Hedgehog_ video game, except his quills got all stand up. Please leave reviews.**


	10. The Ultimate Evil Unleashed

**Chapter 10: The Ultimate Evil Unleashed**

**Chapter 10 has arrive! One epic battle end and begins another.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Sonic characters at all. Only I own my OC.**

Meanwhile, in Megalopolis, Dr. Robotnik press the red button to activate the communicator.

"Grandmaster Lien-Da! Take you troops and invade Angel Island. I want you to steal the Master Emerald & the rest of Chaos Emeralds." order Dr. Robotnik.

"_At once, Dr. Robotnik!_" answer Lien-Da.

-Angle Island-

Knuckles & Julie-Su are resting until the sky grow dark. Then the 6 Chaos Emeralds start glowing abnormally then spawn out a black energy orb. The orb then morph itself into a hedgehog-like form. Knuckles sense a powerful yet evil Chaos energy & he quickly turn around. He saw a siloutted hedgehog with his eyes glowing green.

"Who's there?!" ask Knuckles.

The figure didn't answer as he disappear, with the Master Emerald & 6 Chaos Emeralds, via a flash of light. Then Angel Island fell into the ocean. The Dark Presence arrive at the scene.

"Dr. Robotnik, Angel Island had fallen in the ocean & the Emeralds have gone!" said Lien-Da.

"_I don't like the sound of that. Return to base!_" order Dr. Robotnik.

-Downtown Westopolis-

In the jewelry store, the window shatter and a bluish-white hedgehog emerge from the window then dash toward the sky. He stop in mid-air and gaze the White Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"That's all of them. Hmph!" The mysterious hedgehog thrust his hand and fire a huge energy blast. It impacted the city, destroying everything within 100 radius. The whole city is in complete ruin!

"Heh heh. Hmm?" The mysterious hedgehog felt like someone is still alive down there so he look down & saw a black hedgehog. He float down a bit to meet the survivor.

"Who are you & how did you survive?" ask the hedgehog.

"The name's Shadow the Hedgehog. And I've just arrive here. Now give me the Chaos Emerald!" order Shadow.

"You dare to order ME?!" scrowl the hedgehog. "DIE!" the hedgehog fire a barrage of energy blasts at Shadow but he disappear. The hedgehog look around in confusion then Shadow ram his fist against the hedgehog's face. He stagger back then glare at Shadow. His eyes start glowing very brightly & Shadow got wide-eyed. The hedgehog fire a powerful eye laser & knock Shadow through the ruined buildings. Shadow stood up and crack his neck. His Rocket Shoes ignites then dash toward Nazo. He quickly put up his guard & block the powerful blow. The collision release a strong shockwave then they disappear as they start clashing at high-speed. Then Shadow teleport near Nazo and attack with a series of Chaos-infused punches then he throw a **Chaos Spear**. Nazo recovered and gave a smirk.

"So you are capable of performing Chaos-base techniques? Impressive for a Mobian, or better yet, a Hybrid aren't you... Black Arm?" smirk the hedgehog.

"How did-"

"I know everything about you. Your surrogate father, Prof. Gerald, ask your blood father **Black Doom** to lean his blood to create you. You lost your precious sister, or more better your _girlfriend_, by the G.U.N. Then you spend your whole lonely pathetic life in hibernation. Then you let Dr. Robotnik to control that mindless brain of yours to whatever he want then gave up your life to save the stupid planet. Now you lost your best friend & you're more miserable then ever! Hmph-hmph. Heh heh. BWAH HA HA HA! How ironic!" laugh the hedgehog.

"Erk?!" Shadow was shocked and unable to describe how can that hedgehog he never seen before know all that.

"I know... Because I was watching everything from within the Chaos Emeralds and whoever has massive control of Chaos, such as your father, I see everything they see!" said the hedgehog.

"What?! Within the Chaos Emeralds?!" ask Shadow.

"Now...leave." the hedgehog rush in then disappear. Shadow recieve a million of unseen barrage of attacks then got pounded five times from a powerful blows & a spin ball ram him into a ground & release a huge explosion of dustclouds. The hedgehog walk away and, as Shadow try to stand up, he trust his hand back & fire a powerful energy beam and blasted Shadow. Then he power-up & fly away to whoknowswhere he's heading.

-Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis-

King Sonic & Queen Blaze are sitting on the couch with his family. They were watching the TV show called **Discovery Mobius** [A Mobian version of _Discovery Earth_] until a **CMM** news bulletin interrupted the show. The title said _Sonic attack Westopolis?!_

"What is this!?" exclaim King Sonic.

"Ugh...again." moan Bernie.

The CMM newswoman begin talking, "_The picture you just saw is the destruction of the city. Few minutes before the destruction, there was a 911 phone call about a robbery in the jewelry store that a Mobian Hedgehog stole a priceless gem. Shortly after that, a bright light engulf the city and the city was demolish. Some claim that it was the long-forgotten Hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. But some viewers confirm that the Hedgehog is not Sonic the Hedgehog. Whoever it was, it was heading toward the Badland at tremendous speed! This is Dora Brant, CMM News._"

"I had enough of people pretending to be me!" frown King Sonic.

Then Knuckles barge in the house, "Sonic, we got trouble!" exclaim Knuckles.

After the explanation, Team Fighters head to the F.F. Special & head to Badland.

-Sand Blast City, Badland-

Team Fighters arrive at the Badland. They saw the Sand Blast City nearby covered in flames. Then they saw the Dark Presence retreating.

"Uncle Baurgard! What happen?" ask Bunnie.

"Bun, that white hedgehog had destroyed our base & he even killed the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters! We have to retreat before he kill us!" explain Grandmaster Baron.

"Then keep running, uncle! Mah friends & I will handle that killer!" smiled Bunnie. Team Fighters enter the city and found the mysterious hedgehog confront Jack & the last group of the renegade F.F. Jolt the Roadrunner accelerate his speed then charge toward the hedgehog but after he zoom pass & stood firmly, he collapse...dead. Shift the Coyote throw his bear trap at the hedgehog but he warp in front of him then grab his jaws & did a "jawbreaker" which he snap his jaws with force & kill him. Avery the Bear fire his bazzoka but the hedgehog grab it & throw it back at him, killing him in progress. Tex the Lizard spin dash the hedgehog but he kick him up in the air then attack him with a supersonic spin dash. He land back on the ground as Tex's body split in two & crash on the building.

"You monster! How can you do that to my whole Freedom Fighter?!" exclaim Jack the Rabbit.

"'Freedom Fighter'? That's a laugh, one-eyed rodent! You are renegade. Unlike the other pathetic F.F.s, you used everyone to get what you want; you use the blue hedgehog as your secret weapon & again when he just want to save his friend. You use the Rabbot to force her of destroy the Robian but failed. That was really amusing!" scoff the hedgehog.

"Why you...!" Jack fire his gun but the hedgehog caught the bullet. He flick it back and piece through his forehead. Then Team Fighters arrive just in time to see the mysterious hedgehog kill off Jack.

"That's him! That's the Hedgehog who appear on my island!" said Knuckles.

"Hmm? Ah, the Team Fighters, I presume? And Sonic the Hedgehog, correct?"

"How did you know my name?! Who are you & where did you come from?!" ask King Sonic.

"...? You don't know? Then allow me to introduce myself. My name...is NAZO!"

"Sonic, I'll handle this myself!" Knuckles jump high, dive down then burrow underground.

"Hmm?" Nazo gaze ahead as he wait patiently for Knuckles.

The ground start quaking then Knuckles emerge and land a powerful uppercut, slamming Nazo's chin at full force and broke his neck. Knuckles land several paces away from Nazo and grinned. Then his grin faded as he saw Nazo's wound got healed then he crack his neck back in its place.

"What?! He healed himself?! Grrr! Then I'll use my best attack!" Knuckles start powering up as a group of purple energy start emanating from his body then the orbs start spinning around him. The orbs start spinning even more faster then Knuckles become covered in a crimson red aura. He then dash toward Nazo at super fast speed, "Take this! **Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack!**"

"So what!" Nazo scoffed and slam Knuckles with a backhand punch. He went flying and crash through the buildings. Everyone got wide-eyed, even Julie-Su.

"K-Knuckles! I'LL KILL YOU!" roar Julie-Su as she dash toward Nazo and swing her punch. Nazo tilt his head sideway and Julie-Su missed. She swing her kick and Nazo jump up & she missed again. Nazo remain floating in mid-air and sneer at Julie-Su as she grit her teeth in anger. "Hi-ya!" Julie-Su swing her kick but Nazo caught her then ram his fist against her stomach, sending her flying into a building.

"How pathetic! Now it's your turn." Nazo trust his hand down & fire a energy bolt at King Sonic. King Sonic sidestep and barely dodge the energy bolt. Then everyone charge toward Nazo. Cosmo & Antoine attack Nazo but Nazo easily evade their attacks then he got smacked by Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. As he recover, Bunnie land a powerful punch in the face then stretch her arms, grab Nazo & slam him through the buildings. She retract her arms then convert into arm cannons. She fire two powerful energy beams at Nazo, releasing a huge explosion. Nazo emerge with slight damage but he healed himself again. Queen Blaze & Miles perform a combo of quick attacks but Nazo block their attacks. Cream swoop in & double kick his face then Cheese spin dash his stomach. Nazo stagger back then recieve series of high-speed jabs from King Sonic. Nazo dash away from King Sonic then throw a barrage of energy blasts. King Sonic start dodging them at high-speed, taunting him at the same time.

"How fast is this hedgehog?!" growl Nazo. Everyone watch as multiple explosions was seen in the distant. King Sonic zip pass Nazo and jab him across his face. He run around him in incredibly fast, taunting him & attacking him at the same time. Nazo growl & throw a punch but King Sonic spin dash him on the head & jump away.

"Is that your best?" grinned King Sonic.

"Argh! **Chaos Control!**" Nazo disappear in a flash of light.

"He can use **Chaos Control**?!" exclaim King Sonic.

Nazo appear above him and double kick him down into the ground, forming a crater. Nazo create a large energy orb in his hands and aim at the ground.

"DIE!" roar Nazo and fire the energy blast down toward King Sonic.

"Stop!" scream Queen Blaze. The blast impacted and explode. But when the light died out... King Sonic is gone!

"What?!" exclaim Nazo as he couldn't find King Sonic. Then he found King Sonic and next to him is Shadow the Hedgehog & Maria Robotnik.

"Nice...timing." frown King Sonic.

"Don't think I've come here to save you! I just want you to know that only I will defeat you!" growl Shadow.

"We just came for the Chaos Emeralds." explain Maria.

"Be careful...he can use Chaos Control..." warn King Sonic.

"Ah, Shadow. I knew you survive that attack! So you want more beating?" smirk Nazo.

"This time I'm ready! You cannot defeat the Ultimate Life Form!" grinned Shadow as he reveal the green Chaos Emerald then he and his wife charge toward Nazo. Nazo throw his punch but Shadow teleported away, leaving Nazo off guard as Maria start jabbing his stomach then grab his face and slam him into the ground. Then she lift her hand & fire a energy blast at blank range and release a huge explosion. As the dustcloud lifted, Nazo appear behind her and swing his kick but she duck and sweep kick him off his feet. She teleport away & Shadow appear in her place & slam his Chaos-infused punch against Nazo into the ground, causing the ground to shatter by the impact. Nazo grab Shadow's arm & swing him down into the ground but he disappear. Nazo lost sight of them then he look up and saw Shadow with his **Chaos Spear** at full charge.

"**Chaos Spear!**" Shadow throw a huge energy bolt & Nazo counter with his own **Chaos Spear**. The collision release a huge explosion & the smoke blinded Nazo. Shadow rush in from behind and was about to attack but Nazo smack him with his elbow. Shadow crash hard in the rock and knock out cold.

Maria gasped in horror, "Shadow! I. Had. ENOUGH!" roar Maria as she release a burst of sky-blue aura, gathering massive pulse of energy then channel it to her body. She drop in a fighting stance then release a powerful force as she charge toward Nazo. Nazo got wide-eyed of her power then recieve a powerful punch from her. He gasped hard then Maria land multiple blows against Nazo's guts then she grab his head, headbutted him 10 times then she thrust her arms apart and release a small burst of explosive wave. Nazo recovered & fire a series of energy bolts but Maria counter with her own energy bolts, clashing against Nazo and release a series of explosion. Maria start panting heavily then let out a powerful yell and a energy shield made of Chaos energy was formed around her. She jump high, start somesaulting & instantly ram Nazo with homing attack but Nazo caught her with his hands, causing his feet to sink into the ground. Nazo gave a grin as he fire a powerful energy blast at blank range.

"GAH!" yelp Maria then Nazo made a sudden glare. Suddenly the whole area got frozen in time then Nazo slowly lift his hand, swing his arm from left to right and snap his finger at the same time. The time resume to normal and Maria got hit by a massive series of explosive energy. She went flying, unconscious & her clothes got burned and torn up a bit then Nazo jump toward her & land a strong roundhouse kick against her face, sending her into the canyon. Nazo snap his finger & the canyon exploded in a huge explosive wave.

"Now that's done..." scoff Nazo. Everyone drop in their defense stance. "HAA!" Nazo release a powerful burst of red aura, resulting a powerul wind and the ground shatter by force. He then dash toward Team Fighter. Bunnie brought up the shield but Nazo bore his fist through the shield and smack the Rabbot out.

"Bunnie!" Antoine swing his swords but Nazo shatter it by simply blocking it. "_Mon Dieu!_" exclaim Antoine. Nazo thrust his hand and blast Antoine with a _kiai_ blast. Cream lift Amy up then start spinning like a top. She let go of Amy and she become a deadly spinning top but Nazo lift his hand and...caught her hammer! The sudden halt send Amy propelled forward then Nazo clothlined her. She went spining and crash on the building. Cream spin dash toward Nazo but he roundhouse kicked her and she knocked out cold. Miles & Cosmo run toward Nazo but he lift his Chaos-infused fist & slam it against the ground.

"**Chaos Impact!**" shout Nazo & release a powerful shockwave that send Miles & Cosmo in the air. Nazo then grab them by their neck then slam them together & throw them away. He land back on the ground and glare at King Sonic. He lift his hand and ready his energy shot. Then he got hit by a huge fireball from behind. It was Queen Blaze.

"Gah! You pest!" growl Nazo as he disappear & reappear in front of Blaze and place his hand on her face.

"Blaze!" gasped King Sonic.

"Son-" Nazo fire a huge energy blast at blank range. King Sonic fell on his knees and slam his arms on the ground.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" scream King Sonic. The Chaos Emeralds start glowing brightly.

*_No...Blaze... First Sally, now you...NO!_* King Sonic start cluching his fists in anger & gritted his teeth hard.

"You have wasted enough of my time, Sonic." scoff Nazo as he cross his arms.

King Sonic shot his eyes open. His eyes is blank and his fur turn bluish-black. The Chaos Emeralds suddenly turn black.

"YOU MONSTER!" snapped King Sonic as he was covered in dark blue aura.

"What's this?!" exclaim Nazo as he was wide eyed by his sudden transformation. **Dark Super King Sonic** stand firmly as his aura continue emanating from his body.

"I didn't expect this." said Nazo and fire a large energy bolt but Dark King Sonic swing his arm and easily deflect the energy bolt. "Impossible!" exclaim Nazo as he power-up and dash toward Dark King Sonic. Nazo swing his punch but Dark King Sonic caught it and crush his hand.

"You wanna a fight? THEN HERE IT IS!" hissed Dark King Sonic and he disappear. Nazo suddenly got slash by a blue blur then got bashed by a series of unseen punches. Nazo start bleeding badly from the cuts & bruises and, when he turn around, Dark King Sonic land a powerful punch against Nazo's face that send him out of the city. Then Dark King Sonic aim his energy orb at the direction where Nazo went flying to & fire a powerful energy wave. It impacted Nazo & unleash a huge explosion then emerge a mushroom-shaped dustcloud. Before Dark King Sonic continue his blind rage, he hear Sally's voice calling his name, "_Sonic!_" Dark King Sonic power-down & reverted back to normal.

"I transformed again... After 12 years, I still haven't forgotten that twisted feeling... Must think positive. Since the seven Chaos Emeralds are nearby, I pool their powers with my Super form. I hope it's enough." said King Sonic.

He made fist then all the seven Chaos Emerald start floating from the capsule and around King Sonic. They start spinning around as King Sonic concentrate then he let out a _kiai_ shout. His body start glowing then unleash a powerful burst of golden light, arcing electricity everywhere as his yell echo through the city. Shadow is slowly regaining consciousness by King Sonic's yell. Maria is also regaining consciousness. The pillar then exploded and stood **Super King Sonic** but this isn't a regular Super state. His body is covered in lightning bolts and sparking & his muscle expanded. King Sonic had become **Full Power Super King Sonic**!

"RRAAGHH!" roar Nazo as he burst out of the rocks and teleport back to the city. "Hmm?" Nazo saw Super King Sonic standing firmly with lightning bolts arcing.

"Ah yes, Super Sonic if I recall. If you actually think you can beat me in your Super state, then you are more naive then I thought." scoff Nazo.

Super King Sonic just smirk then vanished... and immediately head butted Nazo. He start jabbing his face then land an uppercut kick, sending him away. He spin dash ahead and propelled up to the sky. He ram Nazo, dash up then land a flying kick that send him flying into the ground. He recover and land on his feet, causing the ground to crack. Super King Sonic create a blue energy orb.

"**Sonic Wind Blade!**" Super King Sonic swing his arm and release a powerful energy blade. Nazo got wide eyed then barely dodge the energy blade as it slice a big building in half.

Nazo thrust his hands up, "**Chaos Cannon!**" Nazo fire a huge energy blast. Super King Sonic thrust his hand and release a electrical bolt. Both attacks collided in a purple explosion. Super King Sonic cover his eyes then he look down. He gritted his teeth as Nazo dash toward him. They start clashing at full strength until Nazo double kicked him. Super King Sonic recovered then start snickering.

"Not bad. Not bad at all!" Super King Sonic power-up.

"I'll send you to Hell!" growl Nazo as he power-up. They both ram each other and start pushing each other as the ground shatter by the impact. The clash exploded and they start clashing at ultrasonic speed. Nazo block Super King Sonic's kick then slam his fist against Super King Sonic's guts. He gasped hard as he puke blood and wrap his arms on his stomach. Nazo hammer punch him down & crash hard on the ground. King Sonic reverted and his cape got burned. Then Shadow appear behind Nazo but he slam Shadow back down. He grinned but then flinched when the ground start arcing red electricity.

"Heh heh. Heh heh!" Playtime's over, time to step it up!" chuckle Shadow as the ground start quaking, rocks start levitating and the blue sky turn blood-red. Several lightnings struck the ground.

"What's this?!" exclaim Nazo.

"I warn you, didn't I? I am the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" grinned Shadow as he rise up from the ground. His red aura turn golden yellow then release a bright light. Shadow stand as **Full Power Super Shadow** then notice King Sonic is knocked out. "So that leaves you & me, huh?" said Super Shadow.

"Super Shadow?! But how?" ask Nazo.

"Hmph! You have no idea what you're up against!" grinned Super Shadow as he teleport next to Nazo and smack him with his elbow. Then he start jabbing his face, slam him down, teleport, then resume jabbing his face then jab his stomach. He smirk as he roundhouse kicked him away. He resume jabbing him then kick him away.

Nazo recovered then snarl, "Enough of this!" Super Shadow thrust his fist but missed & Nazo caught him. "Got'em!" grinned Nazo as he start spinning around then throw Super Shadow against the wall.

He just grinned, "I'm not even trying! HA!" Super Shadow power-up then throw a series of **Chaos Spears**. Nazo dash toward him and start evading the attacks. Maria woke up and saw Super Shadow clashing with Nazo.

"Shadow! I'm coming! HA!" Maria's fur turn golden-yellow & her eyes turn ruby-red. She went **Super Maria**. She dash toward Nazo and join the clash.

"What?! Now a female Super Hedgehog?!" exclaim Nazo.

"RAGH!" Super Maria ram her knee against Nazo's chin, ram the energy orb against his chest, blasting him away then ram her grip against his face & crash through the rocks. The rocks exploded in a huge energy wave then Nazo went flying up in the sky then Super Maria dash up, disappear & stood next to Super Shadow as Nazo recieve a sudden slash of multiple attacks. Then Super Shadow & Super Maria ready their attacks.

"**CHAOS BURST! **/ **CHAOS SPEAR!**" They fire two powerful energy orbs & blasted Nazo. Nazo emerge from the blast & charge toward the couple.

King Sonic woke up and rub his head. "Ow... My head. Hmm?!" King Sonic look to his left and saw the clashing. Nazo dodge all their attacks then slap Super Maria away & slam Super Shadow down. Super Shadow land his feet. Nazo lift his hand and start creating a huge energy sphere. Super Shadow gritted his teeth and Super Maria gasped as she rub her bruised cheek with her hand.

"That's huge!" exclaim King Sonic as he watch from afar.

Nazo toss the sphere down but, as sphere impact, Super Shadow disappear. As the light faded, Super Shadow reappear and slam him down into the ground, making a huge creater. Super Maria join up and they start powering up as their body emanate a blue pulse. As it expand, the lightning start arcing. Then they thrust their hands and unleash a barrage of blue Chaos-energy bolts at Nazo, causing a huge energy wave. Then they start charging their attack to maximums power.

"**Chaos Spear!**" They throw two huge energy bolts and impacted it, causing a huge green explosive wave. As the smoke lifted, Nazo emerge covered in scars & bleeding extremely bad. Then he got instantly healed and float back in the air. Super Shadow start growling as his eyes start glowing red.

"Shadow, chill out!" Super Shadow & Super Maria look to their left and saw King Sonic as Full Power Super King Sonic again.

"I hate working with you!" growl Super Shadow.

"Calm down, Shadow. You got a plan?" ask Super Maria.

"How about we use the **Light Speed Attack**?" ask Super King Sonic.

"Hmph! You never cease to surprise me." smirk Super Shadow. The Super Hedgehogs start spinning and several lights appear and got absorbed by them.

"Now what?" ask Nazo.

They finished charging and now they got covered in a bright light aura. Then they start moving at light speed!

"What?! What's going on?! I can't track their movement!" exclaim Nazo. The Super Hedgehogs start pounding them without holding back. Then Super Shadow & Super Maria both kick Nazo through the canyon.

-In the city-

Knuckles regain conscious and so did everyone. Julie-Su woke up & crack her back as she stood up.

"Ooh... What in Sam's hill happen?!" ask Bunnie as she stood up slugglishly.

"Nazo...is too p-powerful..." explain Cosmo as she try to walk but almost fell on her face if Miles haven't catch her.

"BLAZE!" Everyone heard Cream screaming so they head to her location to see what's wrong. They found Cream & Cheese near Queen Blaze. Queen Blaze's body is covered in blood and is at brink of death. Knuckles summon the power of the Master Emerald and perform **Chaos Regeneration**, healing Queen Blaze completely.

"Knuckles...Guys?" ask Queen Blaze. Then she saw something & point her finger at the sky, "Look, they're overwhelming Nazo!"

"All right!" cheered Miles.

"**Nightmare Chaos!**" Super Maria swing her Chaos-infused punch and send Nazo flying then he got hit by Super Shadow's **Chaos Burst**. "Sonic!" signal Super Shadow & Super King Sonic nodded and fly up high to Mobius' atmosphere.

"You're finished!" Super King Sonic spin dash back down at high-speed until he got covered in flames, becoming a meteor. Nazo wipe the blood from his mouth and ready his attack. Super Maria point her finger up & Nazo look up. Then Super King Sonic land an axe kick and, with that tremendous speed, send Nazo into the ground and release a gigantic explosion. They cheered, believe they had defeated Nazo. Then Super King Sonic heard Miles calling him. Super King Sonic was glad that Team Fighters are okay. Then he saw Queen Blaze, he power down, tears form in his eyes as he hugged her and share a deep passion kiss.

"I thought I lost you!" sobbed King Sonic.

"Me too!" cried Queen Blaze.

Shadow & Maria power-down and Maria hold on Shadow's hand as she gave a loving smile. Then King Sonic sense a Chaos energy and turn around. A blur dash by and took the Emeralds. Then the Angel Island return to the sky.

"Now what do we do?" ask Cream.

"We go after him! Who's with me?" ask Shadow. Team Fighter remain silent as they saw how strong is Nazo.

"Then let's do it! Let's show that creep what happen when he messes with us!" shout King Sonic. Everyone nodded and gather together as King Sonic & Shadow teleport all of them to Angel Island.

**Will King Sonic and his friends stop Nazo? What is Nazo's plan? What connection he has with the Chaos Emeralds? Find out... as soon as I send in the next chapter, so leave some reviews!**


	11. The Ultimate Fusion: Shadic the Hedgehog

**Chapter 11: The Ultimate Fusion: Shadic the Hedgehog**

**Chapter 11! Prepare for a new warrior! Please leave reviews & seriously, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I will throw the "Disclaimer" into the trash can! Sonic Characters I do not own! OC belong to me!**

**Manik- Axle, if you do that, SEGA will send a Xenomorph from Aliens: Colonial Marines to kill you!**

**Axle- … Yeah right! Look at me, I'm shaking in my boots! Ha ha ha… *Start sweatdropping when I heard a hissing sound and a drool fell on my shoulder. I look up* AHHHHH! Nonononono! Don't kill me! WAAAHHH! *I ran toward the next room and shut the door tight. The Xenomorph ram through the door but then I blast her with my M-Cannon.***

**Axle- Take that! *I turn blue when I saw 50 more of them coming toward me and I start shooting at them* O_o**

**Manik- I'll start the Chapter 11. :3**

-Shrine Isle, Angel Island-

As they arrive, everyone look around. "Ah, Angel Island! What a peaceful place!" sigh King Sonic.

"No time to gawk, Hedgehog!" grunt Shadow.

"Sonic!" shout Miles as they found Nazo standing on the Master Emerald.

"Nazo!" shout King Sonic.

"You're too late, Sonic! I place all the Emeralds on the altar! Soon I will destroy everyone on this planet! I am PURE Chaos!" grin Nazo.

"How did you got created?!" ask Cosmo.

"Every time those who possess the Chaos Emeralds and use them for an evil purpose cause the Negative Energy to expand until the Emeralds can hold no longer!" explain Nazo.

King Sonic become wide-eyed as he remember that Eggman use the Emeralds for his weapons, Ixis Naugus for increase power & Emerl for absolute power. Shadow also remembers how Mephiles use the Emeralds for evil purpose as well as his father, Black Doom.

"And with all these elements, I will gain much more power! Perfect Chaos is nothing to me now! Witness the wrath of CHAOS!" Lightning start arcing the Chaos Emerald and glow brightly then Nazo's evil laugh echo throughout the sky as a huge pillar of crimson red light emerge from the Island. The nearby city start shaking by the force & New Mobotopolis saw the pillar of light.

"SONIC!" exclaim Bernie.

The ocean start splashing wildly as lightning bolts strike everywhere. Then Nazo's body start changing: His quills grew longer and have two dreadlocks, gain a X-shaped spines & gain four Power Rings on his wrists & ankles. The energy exploded and went dark then two red glowing eyes shot open as the violet aura faded away. Nazo's fur is now crimson red, his sclera is yellow with blood-red eyes, & wear a black-with-yellow shoes. "Finally, my transformation is complete! For the last moment for you, you shall call me **Perfect Nazo**!" said Perfect Nazo in a raspy voice.

"I had enough of this!" snapped King Sonic as he went Super King Sonic. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Wait, don't do it Sonic!" begged Queen Blaze but Super King Sonic dash toward Perfect Nazo and slam his fist against his face but he didn't flinch nor receive damage.

"What?!" exclaim Super King Sonic. He threw a kick but he disappear to the sky. He follow him with his teeth gritting in anger. "You're mine!" Super King Sonic spin dash toward Perfect Nazo but he caught him with his hand then blast him with dark violet energy blast. He went flying, reverted and badly wounded.

Shadow caught him and scoffs, "Your weakness disgusts me!" he drops him and went Super Shadow. He throws a **Chaos Burst** but Perfect Nazo deflects it easily with one hand. Super Shadow then try to use **Chaos Control** but Perfect Nazo just grinned as he release a pulse then everything, including Super Shadow, turn negative. He went up front then blast Super Shadow down. Then Shadow's two Inhibitor Rings got removed.

-Insert Song: _Only The Strongest Will Survive_-

The dustcloud slowly lifted and Shadow emerge but something is different; his whole body turn crimson-red, his eyes went blank and his quills stand up. Shadow went **Dark Shadow**, releasing a huge burst of red/violet aura, shatter the earth beneath him and all the rocks start levitating.

"Shadow! Have you lost your mind?!" ask King Sonic.

"HA HA HA HA!" Dark Shadow laugh evilly.

"Don't do it!" plead Maria.

"**Omega...**" Dark Shadow's aura expand even more and the ground exploded into crater by his deadly might. "…**Chaos…**" Dark Shadow teleport in front of Perfect Nazo, ram his hand on Perfect Nazo's throat and slam him against the ground. "…**BLAST!**" Dark Shadow unleashes a humongous hyper-powerful destructive wave, engulfing the Island.

-Song End-

In their place is a huge crater and Shadow reverted, exhausted and try to catch his breath. Then Perfect Nazo appear in front of him, undamaged!

"Impossible!" exclaim Shadow.

"Now I'M the Ultimate Life Form!" laugh Perfect Nazo as he kick Shadow up, teleport then slam Shadow down at high-speed &...crash on King Sonic and they got buried under the rocks. Queen Blaze gasped in horror.

"No...not Sonic...I'LL KILL YOU!" scream Queen Blaze as she dash toward Perfect Nazo and start randomly jab him then blast him with a huge flame. But he just slap her away. Bunnie dash toward Perfect Nazo and start jabbing his stomach but to no avail. He smack her down with one punch. Miles & Cosmo went **Turbo Miles** & **Blossomed Cosmo** and starts attacking him but he easily defeat them with one blow.

"Ha ha ha! Don't tell me that's Mobius' best defense?! I always dream of this day!" laugh Perfect Nazo.

"We can't let him get away with this, can we?" ask Cream.

"Not even my power can't stop him...I can't believe it!" grunt Knuckles. Maria look at the crater with a sad look in her eyes.

Inside the crater, King Sonic & Shadow were unconscious. Then the image of King Sonic's friends, family, his wife and kids enter his mind. Then he saw an image of Sally. As for Shadow, the image of Dr. Robotnik, Omega & Maria enter his mind. Then he saw an image of Rouge. Both of them said "Don't give up!" then fade away.

Then Tikal's voice echo their mind, "The Server are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The Controller exist to **unify** the Chaos!" Then both rivals open their eyes and King Sonic's eyes is ruby-red.

Then Knuckles sense a massive Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds transform into **Super Chaos Emeralds** then release a bright light. The ground release a burst of multi-colored light. Perfect Nazo turn around and saw King Sonic & Shadow as **Hyper King Sonic** & **Hyper Shadow**.

"You think you can defeat me, by transforming into some monster?!" snapped Hyper King Sonic.

"Hyper!" gasped Perfect Nazo.

"Behold the Ultimate Power!" grinned Hyper Shadow.

Everyone watch in amazement.

"Shadow, I know we have a strong rivalry toward each other but... Let's call it a truce and work together to defeat this enemy. Is it agree?" ask Hyper King Sonic.

"Hmph... For now." Hyper Shadow agreed. "Now how do we beat him? Even as Hyper, it's not enough!"

"Unless we combine as one." added Hyper King Sonic.

"*?!*" Hyper Shadow become confused.

"Silver told me something after the Drs. Eggman & Wily event; he meet Tikal & Chaos who merge together by using Chaos Control, becoming **Tikhaos**." explain Hyper King Sonic.

"Yes, I know that technique but I only use it to merge objects, not living beings." said Hyper Shadow.

"But this will help us to defeat him! We have no choice!" shout Hyper King Sonic.

"Alright, alright! Enough whining, I'll do it!" growl Hyper Shadow.

"What are you two mumbling about?!" shout Perfect Nazo.

"Okay, are you ready?" ask Hyper King Sonic.

"Yes." nodded Hyper Shadow.

"**Chaos Control!**" Suddenly they merge into one and release a massive pulsing energy.

"What's going on?!" ask Knuckles.

"Gah!" exclaim Perfect Nazo as he got blinded by the light. The light expanded and engulf everyone then a silhouette thrust his arms down and release a huge pillar of light that shot out of the planet's surface. Then, out of light, stood a white hedgehog with six outer quills with crimson red streaks as well as on his bare arms & fur-covered legs, white fluff on his bare chest, have red cuffs with the Inhibitor Rings, and wear a pairs of Rocket Power Shoes. He shot his eyes open and release a burst of strong wind that almost send everyone away.

"Who are you?! Are you Sonic or Shadow?!" ask Perfect Nazo desperately.

"Neither! I'm the Ultimate Warrior, **Shadic the Hedgehog**!" grinned **Hyper Shadic** with a dual voice of King Sonic & Shadow as he point his finger at Perfect Nazo.

Everyone remain amazed of seeing a Fusion Warrior standing firmly with multi-colored aura emanating from his body as well as lightning bolts & glittering. Perfect Nazo growl then grin as he cross his arms. "Heh heh heh! You can pull any tricks you want. But that will put your planet in peril!" Perfect Nazo thrust his arm and ready his energy attack but, in an instant, Hyper Shadic kick him in the face and send him flying through the mountains and crash into the wall.

"Too easy! I have gotten faster & stronger than ever before!" smirk Hyper Shadic. Everyone gasped of the sudden speed Hyper Shadic show off.

"I didn't even see him move!" exclaim Miles.

"He's even more powerful than Nazo!" gasped Maria.

"Go Sonic!" cheered Queen Blaze.

Perfect Nazo teleport back to Hyper Shadic's location and growl, *_This is impossible!*_

-Song Insert: _Lost In The Echo_-

Hyper Shadic cross his arms like an X, lift up then thrust his arms down and unleash an explosive burst of multi-colored lightning aura. His quills and fluff stand up by the pressure of the wind as he grinned at Perfect Nazo. Perfect Nazo scoff and thrust his arms down and release a burst of electrical violet aura. Both auras glow brightly in the sky then they disappear. The mountain shatter in two then two blurs dash across the Island, clashing at high-speed. Then the time stood still as the Fusion Hedgehog & Chaos Entity start clashing. Perfect Nazo pounded and kick Hyper Shadic away. He recover and block Perfect Nazo's punch. He slam his fist against his face then knee his stomach. Perfect Nazo winch then throw an energy blast but Hyper Shadic dodge and Perfect Nazo lost sight of him. When he turn around, he got smacked by Hyper Shadic's elbow then he roundhouse kick him away. He recover & fire a series of energy bolts. Hyper Shadic grin & thrust his hand, "**Blade Cutter!**" Shadic fire a barrage of energy blades that pierces through the energy bolts. Perfect Nazo quickly evade it but failed to notice Hyper Shadic approaching, landing a powerful blow on his face then they start clashing across the sky then fell into the water.

Perfect Nazo push the rock from him then stand up. Hyper Shadic arrive underwater and taunt him **(A/N: The Hyper Form allow the character to breath underwater!)**

"You're so weak! My half-mother can put up a better fight." joked Hyper Shadic.

"Why you..." growl Perfect Nazo.

"One finger is enough to defeat you." frown Hyper Shadic as he move his index finger left to right.

"RAGH!" roar Perfect Nazo as his aura expanded. Hyper Shadic grin as the water exploded into two walls of water. Two blurs went flying and clash at the same time. Hyper Shadic evade his punches then activate his Power Rocket Shoes. "**Hyper Giga-Kicks!**" Hyper Shadic kick Perfect Nazo 1,000 times at super-fast speed. Then he raise his hand high. "**Chaos Spear!**" He threw a huge energy bolt but Perfect Nazo dodge and aim his hands at Hyper Shadic's face.

"**Dark Spear!**" He blast Hyper Shadic at blank range and send him flying. Then he place his left hand on his right arm, trust his hand forward and shout, "**Dark Nightmare!**" Perfect Nazo fire a barrage of super energy blasts, smashing Hyper Shadic into the ground. He's dead...

"Yes! I killed him!" laugh Perfect Nazo.

"Not for real!" laugh Hyper Nazo, surprising Perfect Nazo. He turn around and receive another kick in the face. He crash into the cliff and broke free as he scowl at Hyper Shadic.

*_Blasted that - hedgehog! He used **Chaos Clone**!*_ growl Perfect Nazo.

**(A/N: Chaos Clone is a technique where the user create a duplicate of himself made from Chaos energy. Knuckles did it once in the comic books as Chaos Knuckles.)**

He thrust his hand, "**Dark Lance!**" He fire a bluish-violet energy spear at Hyper Shadic but he caught it with one hand. He swung Perfect Nazo through the rocks then slam him into the ground.

"**Twin Spin Attack!**" Hyper Shadic dash toward Perfect Nazo, split into two & spin dash him into the ground. Perfect Nazo reappear in the air with Hyper Shadic in his grip. He head butted him then kick him away.

Team Fighters try to watch the battle but it's a bit difficult as they are moving so fast. The CMM arrive at the scene and film the event live. Everyone, from Empire City to New Mobotropolis are watching the battle. Even Dr. Robotnik is watching the battle.

Hyper Shadic recovered and frown. He start powering up then 10 multi-colored orbs appear and merge with him. Now he's covered in a bright multi-colored aura with huge sparking as he become a silhouette.

"**Hyper Speed Attack!**" Hyper Shadic dash toward Perfect Nazo at tremendous hypersonic speed. Before Perfect Nazo can react, Hyper Shadic jab him hard and he went flying. Hyper Shadic follow him then Perfect Nazo got pounded by a series of unseen, blurring attacks. Then Hyper Shadic slam his fist against Perfect Nazo's stomach, lift him up and fire a **Chaos Blast** at blank range. He got propelled into space. As he recover, Hyper Shadic arrive and power down.

"Eh?!" Hyper Shadic gritted his teeth as he saw Perfect Nazo create a fully charged energy orb in his hand and made a evil grin. Hyper Shadic quickly cross his arms like an X & start gathering the energies of **Sonic Wind** & **Chaos Spear** in front of him.

"**Dark Blast!**" Perfect Nazo thrust his hand and fire a deadly dark violet energy beam.

"**Chaos Wind!**" Hyper Shadic swing his arms apart and fire a powerful golden energy blast. Both attacks collided and release a huge explosion. The space is filled with white & red blurs clashing in each other, releasing shockwave every time. Then Perfect Nazo crash through the rocks and impact the asteroid on his back. He then teleport in front of Hyper Shadic, land a few blows then hammer punched him down into the moon. Hyper Shadic skidded to a stop after he bore through the moon's surface. Then he revved on his **Super Sonic Spin Dash**, teleport and ram Perfect Nazo. He increase his speed with **Super Boost** then kick him back into Mobius. He fell back into Mobius, covered in flames until he broke his fall and land on Angel Island. Hyper Shadic appear in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Gah...ah... It seems I underestimated you... You two are harder to kill. I don't know how you pull off the Unification trick of **Chaos Control** but I must say I'm very impressed." scowl Perfect Nazo and Hyper Shadic smirk. "But tell me, _Hyper_ Shadic; how many Rings do you have left after that little transformation?" ask Perfect Nazo. Hyper Shadic gasped as he haven't realize that. Since he's fused and in Hyper form, he draw so much power that his Hyper form consume 20-60 Rings per seconds!

"Ha ha ha! I'm also impressed that you were able to turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds, something I don't have. BUT! That also mean I can now absorb the newly formed Negative Energy!" smirk Perfect Nazo and Hyper Shadic got wide-eyed as Perfect Nazo completely drain the Super Emeralds' power and left it colorless and drained. Perfect Nazo then start powering up and release a bright light. Everyone gasped in horror while Hyper Shadic glare at the scene. Perfect Nazo emerge with his Power Rings turn black, his black shoes now have yellow V marks & his eyes is now neon blue. His body start arcing black electricity. "Now Shadic! And Team Fighter! Everything you planned had now failed!" chuckle **Hyper Perfect Nazo**. Hyper Shadic clutch his fists hard that you hear his knuckles cracked.

"But...since you survive this long, I guess I'll explain you more. You see, being the Negative Entity of Chaos allows me to continuously absorb Negative Energy, growing stronger each time. But even with all my power, there is still one entity I cannot surpass." explain Hyper Perfect Nazo. Knuckles begin to wonder then he realize what he's talking about. "That's right, Knuckles. Your precious Master Emerald! The most powerful gem, created by the Ancient Walkers and your great-grandfather, to control the Chaos Emeralds' power. So what I plan to do is to detonate the planet, and in turn shatter the Master Emerald into million of pieces, scatter into deep space where is impossible to recover. I'll stop at nothing to destroy that rock!" grunt Hyper Perfect Nazo.

"NO WAY!" protested Hyper Shadic.

"You are persistent, yet you refuse. Very well then, let's see how many Rings you have left to stop THIS!" shout Hyper Perfect Nazo as he dash to the sky, create two energy orb and slam it as one, release a powerful shockwave that destroy everything near him. Then the orb expanded to a gigantic sphere. Hyper Shadic extended his arm apart and start emanating a flaming golden aura. All the Power Rings in Mobius start moving and all are heading toward Angel Island, and they all got absorbed by Hyper Shadic.

Everyone saw the bright light then everyone, both Overlanders & Mobians, even the Robotnik Armada, raise their Power Rings in the air, wishing it to send their powers to Hyper Shadic. Now fully charged of absorbing 1,000,000 Power Rings, Hyper Shadic, with his fur now lemon-yellow, trust his hands up, "**1,000,000 Rings Hyper Blaster!**" Hyper Shadic fire a huge powerful energy beam.

"**Darkness Power Bomb!**" shout Hyper Perfect Nazo as he toss the giant sphere down and both attacks clashed. Both of them struggle to push their own attack. Hyper Shadic power-up and push the sphere back but Hyper Perfect Nazo thrust his hand and fire 5 energy bolts. The bolts struck the sphere then it grew even more gigantic and push the **Hyper Blaster** back. It almost engulf Hyper Shadic as he close his eyes and gritted his teeth and the Island is starting to emanate a violet light.

"RRRAAAAGGGGHHH!" Knuckles roared as his body release an explosive burst of pink light. As the light faded, Knuckles' fur is now red-hot pink, his dreadlocks grew longer & his eyes turn ruby-red. His body is emanating a purplish-pink aura. Knuckles had become **Hyper Knuckles**!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Miles let out a shout as his body release an explosive of golden light. His orange fur is golden-yellow, his spiked hair & tails stand up, his eyes turn ruby-red & his body emanate a golden aura with lightning bolts. With him is four **Super Flickies**. Miles had become **Hyper Miles**.

The duo dash up to the sky and glare at Hyper Perfect Nazo, who turn around and gasped by the sight of them. Queen Blaze, Blossomed Cosmo & the newly transformed **Full Power Super Maria** attacks, "**Inferno Claws!**" Queen Blaze become a flaming spin top and slash Hyper Perfect Nazo, igniting him on fire.

"**Pollen Spray!**" Blossomed Cosmo dose Hyper Perfect Nazo with pollen that paralyzed his body.

"**Chaos Spread!**" Super Maria fire a barrage of energy rays from her fingers, blasting Perfect Nazo.

"Flickies...attack!" command Hyper Miles then the Super Flickies tackle Hyper Perfect Nazo several times, landing small wounds. Hyper Shadic saw what's happening and start powering up even more.

Hyper Miles grab Hyper Knuckles then start spinning like a spin top then throw Hyper Knuckles at Hyper Perfect Nazo.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Hyper Shadic remove his Inhibitor Rings and release his full power, expanding the beam to finally pierce through the **Darkness Power Bomb** and is now hurtling toward Hyper Perfect Nazo.

"**Nightmare Chaos!**" Hyper Knuckles swing his Chaos-infused fist and ram Hyper Perfect Nazo against the energy beam. Then he move out of the way as the energy beam send Hyper Perfect Nazo out of Mobius & into space.

"GYYAAAAAAAHHHH!" scream Hyper Perfect Nazo as he disappear from energy beam.

"We did it!" cheered Hyper Miles.

Then huge violet nebula appear in the sky.

"What's that?!" exclaim Hyper Knuckles.

Hyper Shadic glare at the nebula and sense a Chaos energy inside.

*_He's still alive...That's my chance!_* thought Hyper Shadic. Then his Hyper form started fading.

"Shadic?" ask Queen Blaze & Super Maria with worry.

Hyper Shadic look at them then gave a sarcastic grin. "Heh. **Chaos Control!**" Hyper Shadow teleport inside the nebula.

-Inside the nebula-

A bright light appear and gave form of Hyper Perfect Nazo.

"What?! I'm still alive?! Those Emeralds are more useful than I thought! Dang it! Guess I have to try to destroy Mobius again-Huh?" Hyper Perfect Nazo saw a bright light then Hyper Shadic appear. With him is the 7 drained Super Emeralds. He lift his hand, flick his fingers back and emitted a small pulse of glow. "What are you do-ERK!" Hyper Perfect Nazo's body release 7 Negative energy orbs and left him then he reverted back to his earlier form. The energy orbs return to the Super Emeralds and they regain their colors. Hyper Shadic merge with the Super Emeralds and release a massive explosive energy and his whole body turn white. "No...NO! I will not let this happen!" snapped Perfect Nazo.

**Full Power Hyper Shadic**just grinned, "Just try it!"

"I had enough of-" Perfect Nazo was about to attack but Hyper Shadic warp in front of him with his hand placed on his forehead. He then drain his energy and Nazo reverted back to his normal state.

"No! You can't be doing this!" exclaim Nazo in his original voice as he start sweating in fear.

"See ya!" grinned Hyper Shadic as he fire **Chaos Blast** at blank range.

"GWWWWAAAAAAGGGH!" scream Nazo as he got disintegrated.

The nebula exploded and everyone on Mobius cheered. Dr. Robotnik watch the explosion and nodded her head with a smile.

Miles & Knuckles reverted and gave a high five. Then Hyper Shadic return then reverted back to his original form, with blue fur & two quills bended upward. Then he split into two. King Sonic was worn out so Knuckles help him up. Miles pat his back & Queen Blaze kiss him in the cheek. King Sonic saw Shadow, dusting himself off as Maria gave him a kiss on his cheek.

King Sonic walk up to him, "We may be enemies now, but we still did a pretty good teamwork." smiled King Sonic.

"If one day we share a common enemy, then we will fight together but for now, I will be gunning for you, Hedgehog!" said Shadow.

King Sonic just smile and gave a thumb up. Shadow glare at him then smile and gave a thumb up also.

As everyone left, Knuckles send the Chaos Emeralds to the Special Zone. But no one have notice that a Power Ring had fallen on the grass and a mysterious figure pick it up and left.

**What do you think? It was more awesome when more characters try to fight Nazo, just to show how strong is Nazo. Full Power Super state is a bit like Super Saiyan 2 but, it's a powerful form. Right now I have writer's block so I'll put the story on a hold until I bring another chapter. In the meantime, read some of my new fan fic, Ben 10: Gwen's AU.**


End file.
